<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstood by Summerfeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768863">Misunderstood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfeelings/pseuds/Summerfeelings'>Summerfeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfeelings/pseuds/Summerfeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think there was only one thing that linked me and Cato together and that was the fact no one could figure us out. That's what made us so interesting and why they loved us so much because we'd played right into their game - without even realising it ourselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato/Katniss Everdeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One - The First Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part One - The First Fire</p><p>I rest my back up against the hard bark of the tree as I watch the careers below argue amongst themselves. I peek over the edge and catch Peeta's gaze, I expect him to look angry but instead he tilts his head and looks towards the District One girl tribute who has the bow, like he's trying to tell me something.</p><p>I catch my breath and turn back around again sharply as I realise the girl from District Two, who I think is called Clove, has pulled out one of her knives and throws it roughly towards me. It lodges itself into the tree right beside my face and I think if my reactions weren't so good it would have caught me. I hear them shout louder and a few more thuds as she must have thrown some more.</p><p>"Dammit, my knives" I hear her whine as she has realised she's wasted them.</p><p>"Use your arrows Glimmer" I hear a low voice command and I realise it must be either the District One tribute Marvel or the brute from Two who I know is called Cato.</p><p>Immediately, I hear the string of the bow draw back, the sound is so familiar I could hear it for miles, I know exactly when she loads the arrow and so I know exactly when to move myself out of the way. I hear her shoot a few more times before Cato grabs the bow off her in frustration and shoots one himself, I watch as it flies right past me, not even making contact with the tree. If it was Gale I would have laughed and mocked him for his poor aim and the fact he just lost us our dinner, but this time I was glad.</p><p>I look over the edge, quite amused he's missed and ask "How's everything with you?"</p><p>His eyes catch mine and I can tell he doesn't like it but plays along anyway "Well enough, yourself?"</p><p>"It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" I tease, smirking as I see the determination to get to me set on his face.</p><p>He smirks back up at me and I feel myself draw back behind the trunk of the tree as I hear him say "I think I will"</p><p>I look back down again and immediately make contact with a pair of blue eyes, but these aren't Peeta's as they're ice cold, I soon realise that Cato cannot resist the game of trying to catch me and is now climbing towards me with a twisted grin on his face. I look up for any branches above I could potentially grab to hoist myself up, I spot one right above me and grab onto it, pulling myself up and furthering the distance between me and him.</p><p>I watch as he balances his sword in his hand, his eyes set on me and not watching the branches he's grabbing. I look over as he grabs a small stalk which is too small to hold his weight and he plummets to the ground, his sword clattering down next to him, as he screams in frustration whilst getting up and brushing himself off.</p><p>I hear them all start to argue once again when a voice speaks up amongst them.</p><p>"Why don't we just wait her out?" Peeta suggests looking up to me.</p><p>I feel my heart sink as I realise how stupid I was to think Peeta would betray me, of course he would join the careers, he was leading them away from me, but the game makers had obviously realised this and tried to push us together with the wild fire.</p><p>I watch as they all look skeptical for a minute at each other, so Peeta, once again, coaxes them into it by adding "She's got to come down some time, right?"</p><p>They seem to buy this and they all begin to make camp building a fire, I see Peeta's face meet mine and a look of concern washes over it. I knew I couldn't thank him for what he did just yet, as it would be too obvious, so instead I nod my head and smile slightly and he smiles back sadly, before going to help the other careers find firewood.</p><p>I sigh and suddenly feel as if I want to scream or cry as the pain in my leg comes back, the adrenaline is wearing off quickly, causing it to worsen, and so I decide to search through my backpack for another one of Clove's knives which she so 'kindly' gave me back at the Bloodbath.</p><p>I bunch some of my shirt into my mouth as I begin to cut away the fabric from my burnt flesh, to reveal the pink charred skin that still burned with heat. I then took out what little water I had left in my flask and began to wash away the bits that had began to bleed and I found myself biting further into the fabric of my top as I felt it sting. I was just glad that this was the only part of me that was caught, well, apart from the fact I lost three inches of my braid to the flames too.</p><p>I don't plan on getting any sleep, so instead I try to block out the pain of my leg by watching the career packs every move. They'd managed to get the fire going and whatever food they'd taken from the stash they had won at the Bloodbath they were now cooking. The smell of it made my stomach churn as I had barely eaten and I wasn't going to risk eating any of the fruit which dangled temptingly above me, as I'd seen it back in the woods at home and in previous games before that it was poisonous.</p><p>It seemed like hours I watched as eventually they began to get tired and after convincing them all yet again, Peeta said he'd take the first watch. I observed for about half an hour, staring as he sat digging a rock into the dirt in some kind of pattern. It was like he was remembering the cakes he would decorate back in Twelve, I felt a small smile warm my face at the memory of home.</p><p>I'd started feeling tired myself not long after and began to drift off into the depths of sleep when I heard the slightest sound of movement which jerked me awake. Years of hunting meant that my ears could easily pick out the different sounds of the forest and this wasn't one. I woke up and saw Peeta making his way towards Glimmer. My eyes widened as I see him slowly pick up the bow that she'd left carelessly on the ground beside her, I wanted to shout at him or at least scream to stop. What was he thinking? He was going to get himself killed.</p><p>He lifted the bow and the sheaf of arrows with it and motioned for me to come down, I looked around at the darkened woods and over each and every one of the careers sleeping faces before I let myself crawl down as quietly as I could. I felt the bow touch my fingers as he leaned over to give it me and I immediately hooked it over my shoulder, my eyes making contact with his, I mouthed the words 'Thankyou' as he handed me the arrows.</p><p>I'd started to climb back up to the bit I was resting on and I watch as Peeta makes his way towards his area of the fire and from the look on his face I know what he wants me to do next.</p><p>I look at him, my heart beating fast, he wants me to shoot them whilst they're asleep.</p><p>My mouth dries, as one bad hit could result in them waking up and screaming which would potentially run the risk of both me and Peeta getting killed. Part of me wasn't sure, but I knew that tomorrow they would only try again at killing me - to which they may be successful. So, with this in mind, I load an arrow ready and try to be as subtle as possible with my movements. I notice Peeta sitting nervously for me to shoot. I had no idea who I should shoot first and to be honest I felt almost guilty. Could I even kill someone? I certainly didn't want to.</p><p>Gale's words ring in my head as I focus on what he said once 'just pretend it's prey'.</p><p>I narrow my eyes on Glimmer as I know that if she wakes up and sees that her weapon isn't there she will for sure know it was Peeta or me. I want to close my eyes as I draw back the string but I know I can't and so I set my gaze and allow myself to steady before I let it loose.</p><p>The arrow flies straight into her head, killing her instantly.</p><p>I gulp down the ball that had formed in my throat and I was just about to reload when I realise what both me and Peeta had failed to remember, the cannon.</p><p>The large boom echos throughout the arena and just on cue Cato, Marvel and Clove all wake up at the same time. They look around startled, until they see Glimmer with an arrow straight through her eyes, lying in a puddle of blood and then all look towards me.</p><p>And then at Peeta.</p><p>I see Cato lunge for him and my first instinct is to shoot, I let my arrow go which I'd already loaded beforehand but I miss and It skims his hand, landing amongst the forest floor. I want to go down and help him as I see Cato raise his sword, knocking the large knife that Peeta had from his hands and then knocking him to the ground with it. I knew Peeta was strong but Cato when he is angry is no match for him as he fuelled his kills through his temper.</p><p>I realise that Clove and Marvel are attempting to get to me from down below and so I draw back my bow behind the trunk of the tree and target Clove, as I know she is probably the most deadliest of the two and has more of a chance at getting to me than Marvel.</p><p>My first arrow misses and she laughs at me and then asks Marvel to hoist her up onto the branches of the tree so that she can get to me. I immediately panic as I see her, with a knife between the teeth in her mouth, I can feel her getting closer to where I was settled not far above. I remind myself to calm down though and load another second arrow and luckily at this close range when I let go it hits her in the arm, disabling her from climbing any further and causing her to fall quite nastily onto the ground.</p><p>Nevertheless, I watch as Marvel helps her up and she doesn't scream in either pain or anger as she rips the arrow from her arm, causing it to bleed heavily and throwing it to the ground, she then retrieves another knife hurtling it towards me and this time it catches my forehead. It forms a large gash and I honestly think that if I hadn't have weakened the strength in her throwing arm it would have gone straight through my head.</p><p>Whilst she is distracted at her victory of injuring me, I take my chances and the advantage of being higher up and the fact I have my bow only makes it easier and my third arrow, lodges itself in her neck, a spray of blood hitting Marvel as he realises what I've done before even I did.</p><p>I watch her body fall to the ground her face plastered in shock and without even thinking, I begin to scale the tree down and run towards Peeta who, in the mean time, has been beaten within an inch of his life by Cato.</p><p>"Peeta!" I scream and try to run towards him, but Cato pushes me back and Marvel catches me, picking up Peeta's knife that was discarded on the ground and holding it against my throat.</p><p>I watch as Cato stands up and grabs his sword and without mercy plunges it into his heart, I scream and feel the tears run down my face in horror as I struggle against the blade now at my throat to help him. I watch the blood run from his mouth as he begins to choke.</p><p>What have I done? I feel my heart pounding and my eyes blurring over with tears, Peeta didn't deserve this. He was trying to help me and now, all of a sudden, he's on the floor dying and I'm probably going to be joining him if I don't get away.</p><p>I want to cry and run to his body but I now realise that I'm trapped and Cato is walking towards me with Peeta's blood spread across his face. It was terrifying and I found myself wanting to bite my nails and find somewhere quiet as I always did when I was scared or anxious.</p><p>I notice however that Cato's face has paled and I follow his line of vision to Clove's corpse as he sees the arrow stuck beneath the skin of her neck and her eyes now lost and faded. I couldn't look at her myself, it didn't feel real to me that I had killed her or Glimmer.</p><p>It wasn't hurt that filled his eyes though or a sense of loss, maybe anger, but mainly something else, something I couldn't quite figure out and it's soon gone as he quickly shifts his focus towards me.</p><p>"Your good, but not that good" Cato says looking at me his eyes narrowing in on me.</p><p>I'm not offended by his comment, after all, unlike him I do not judge my skill based on how well I can kill someone.</p><p>I think he expects me to look away or down because his eyes widen when they meet mine and I stare at him back with just as much intensity. Marvel grabs me roughly and Cato passes him some rope and he begins to bind my hands together in a knot I'd never seen before, it was obviously something they learn in career training.</p><p>The two cannons sound for Peeta and Clove and my mind stops in it's thoughts. Peeta's dead, I'm the last person from Twelve who can potentially win and I know that he would want me to, even if I don't want to live, I know I have to, for Prim back at home who needs me and Gale who I know is waiting for me too.</p><p>"Where are we taking her?" Marvel asks Cato who I realise has been staring at Clove's corpse again for a good five minutes now.</p><p>I wonder what he is thinking.</p><p>"Let's take her back to the main camp at the cornucopia, we'll see what to do from there" he says putting his sword back in it's place against his hip and walking ahead.</p><p>Marvel, who seems slightly disappointed they weren't going to kill me straight away, listens to Cato and walks me ahead of himself, keeping a firm grip on me as I try to resist against him, but it's no use, he's too strong. For someone so lean looking he has a lot of strength within his arms and I can only guess it's from practicing throwing spears all his life.</p><p>We walk for what seems is a life time until we reach a clearing in the trees and I see the camp ahead which looks almost untouched from any other tribute. They'd obviously taken everything with them that they would need whilst hunting for tributes. Marvel walked me over to some of the empty boxes and leaned me up against one whilst he tied my feet together with some more rope.</p><p>"Aren't you going to kill me?" I ask my voice hoarse and startling both of them who obviously thought I wouldn't say anything.</p><p>Cato looks at me, his face now clean from blood as he'd washed it with some water from a canister. He paces over to me and bends down invading my personal space, if there's such a thing in the arena.</p><p>"I don't want to kill you" he says, pausing and observing my reaction, to which I give none "Yet" he adds expecting me to panic.</p><p>"Then what's your plan?" I ask, I wanted to get him talking, If he was so keen on killing me, as he says he is, he surely would have done it by now.</p><p>"Be quiet" He says snapping and glaring at me.</p><p>"She has a point Cato, let's just kill her already, isn't that what you wanted?" Marvel asks growing impatient.</p><p>"I'll kill her my way, when I say and no interferes, so if I want to keep her alive, I will, and if I want to kill her, you know I will" he strides up to Marvel when saying this, trying to intimidate him and although the other career sizes him up just as much I think deep down he's partly too scared to challenge Cato just yet as he backs down eventually realising he's losing.</p><p>"Fine, but what's your plan?" Marvel questions once again.</p><p>Cato seems deep in thought with his answer and obviously contemplating something, as his attitude had slightly changed since he stood over Clove. I can't help but imagine he wants my death to be slow and painful, when he does kill me, something which I was not looking forward to for obvious reasons.</p><p>He was silent for what seemed like some time and kept running a hand through his hair and bouncing his leg up and down on the ground, he was quiet and in some sort of argument with himself and whatever he was thinking.</p><p>Eventually, he spoke up after some time and said "I want her in the alliance" he looks towards me, his eyes boring into mine and then towards Marvel, who instantly seemed annoyed with his sudden change of heart.</p><p>This does, however, spark a reaction from me and I can't help but feel shocked as to why he would even suggest this as an option. Marvel seemed to have the same feeling, glaring at Cato, the same thought possibly running through his mind - Was it a trick?</p><p>"Why?" I ask cautiously.</p><p>"Clove's dead, as well as Glimmer and the alliance can't run on two people, you can shoot, like how you did then, all the time right?" He asks, almost like he doesn't believe that I am capable of using a bow and it was all just a lucid dream in his imagination as his face searches mine for reassurance. I can tell from the look on his face that his brain is piecing it together.</p><p>I nod, my mouth unable to respond, how was I supposed to feel about a career, who'd just killed Peeta, who is now asking me to team up with him? Then again, I doubt he was 'asking' in the first place to be honest. I had a feeling that even if I joined this alliance, I would only be killed in the end of it anyway, so maybe I should go along with it? Until I find a means of escaping?</p><p>"Great" he says "What do you think Marvel?" He looks up towards the brown haired boy who's just as confused as I am.</p><p>"But why? You said she's our biggest threat earlier today?" He says, stabbing his spear into the ground and throwing himself on the floor next to it in a tantrum.</p><p>"Yes, but with Clove and Glimmer now gone our alliance holds no purpose, you know the pack must break up once it comes down to two" Cato says looking at him like he's a three year old, his voice dense with sarcasm "But, now she's our weapon, the other tributes will only feel more intimidated if we have her on our side"</p><p>Marvel seemed more on board with his idea now that he's explained as he nods his head slowly in agreement.</p><p>I didn't take Cato as the smart type, In fact, I thought he'd be rather dumb, but what he was saying made sense, they were weaker on there own at this point in the games and he knows with my score of eleven I'm a threat and my shooting today was the proof of it. I'd angered him, but I think that might have impressed him too.</p><p>As much as it made sense though it didn't make it right for me, I didn't want to join the careers, in fact I think I'd rather die with dignity and let them kill me now, than let those at home slowly start to hate me or even fear me, for seeing me associate with those who kill for sport.</p><p>"What if I don't want to help you?" I question.</p><p>Cato laughs and Marvel begins to smirk "I don't think you really have a choice to be honest, I can either kill you now or you can join us?"</p><p>As much as I wanted to say no, the thought of Prim plagued my mind and I soon realised I really didn't have a choice. I had promised her I would come home and I try to never break promises, especially to my sister. It was no problem for Cato, he'd got me in a rock and a hard place, I know that I had to be their ally as otherwise they'd simply just kill me whilst I'm here. Either way it's a win for them and as much as I don't want to see it this way, I'm lucky they haven't killed me already.</p><p>"Fine" I say quietly "but you'll untie me?" I say challenging him once again.</p><p>He grumbles something under his breath and says sternly "No, I'm not dumb, you'll probably just run off, I'll untie you in the morning"</p><p>I sigh and roll my eyes, he trusts me enough to invite me into an alliance but doesn't want to untie me? Makes perfect sense.</p><p>I try and get comfortable with my hands and feet unable to move and find myself looking up at the sky, the fake but quite beautiful stars littering the top of the arena. There were stars like this back at home in Twelve where me and Gale would sneak out at night and sit within a clearing in the woods and stare for hours. Hunting at night was dangerous for us as there were wolves and other animals that could potentially kill us out there, but it was a good way of finding the best prey and sneaking it behind the fence whilst no one is around.</p><p>I didn't sleep at all and if I did it was only sporadically as I couldn't trust these people to not kill me. I'd stayed up to see Clove and Glimmer's faces light up the sky along with Peeta's who caught my breath; My stomach sinking at the sight of his face which looked so innocent and pure before the games.</p><p>Part of me wonders what Haymitch thinks of the alliance and I figure that he's probably pleased, convincing me in the first place that they are a good option to have as an ally if you want to stay alive. He might have been drunk when he said it, but Haymitch certainly wasn't as stupid as he made himself to be, I'd realised quite early on the drink was just a cover up for the years of torture the games had put him through.</p><p>I watched as the dark sky gradually lightened and you could hear the birds chirping amongst the trees.</p><p>Marvel seems to be awake now too as he stretches and looks towards me but doesn't say anything, instead he just walks into the shelter of the cornucopia and comes back with what looks like a protein bar and sits down eating it.</p><p>I find myself staring at the bar he has in his hand, I hadn't eaten at all and I was beginning to feel light headed as fatigue began to set in from not sleeping properly either.</p><p>My stomach churned loudly making the career look over and sigh in annoyance. I follow him with my gaze as he goes back to the same place he retrieved his bar from and walks back over to me and throws one to the ground by my feet.</p><p>I raise my eyebrows, is he stupid?</p><p>"I can't eat with my hands tied" I say rather sarcastically and hold them up into view.</p><p>He glares at me and pulls out a knife that I didn't even notice from the back of him "I know that" he says putting the blade against the rope and cutting the strands which had began to dig into my skin.</p><p>He watches me as I unwrap the bar from its packaging and begin to eat it as slowly as I can, it's something we have had to learn in Twelve to do, with barely any food you savour what you do have and make it last. Marvel had obviously never seen this before though and almost seemed intrigued as he watched me after finishing his own bar.</p><p>"Why do you eat so slow?" He asks seeming less annoyed at my remark from earlier.</p><p>I finish the small bite I had in my mouth and look down, should I tell him why?</p><p>"It makes it last longer" I reply in short.</p><p>He seems unsatisfied with this answer though "Yeah, but your not even half way down yet? There's slow and then there's really slow" he says slightly amused by me.</p><p>I find myself feeling embarrassed, even though I shouldn't be, people like Marvel had never had to spend days without food and then risking their own life to get some when you couldn't buy any.</p><p>"I come from Twelve, there's not exactly heap loads to go around" I reply and he seems even more amused by this to my annoyance, he obviously doesn't realise how bad it actually is in some of the poorer districts and that most children of the Seam died even before they were even eligible to be reaped into the Games.</p><p>"Marvel stop talking to her" Cato stops and sees the broken strands of rope on the floor "Why have you untied her?" He asks rather annoyed and quite obviously now awake as his voice almost makes me jump it's that loud against the quietness.</p><p>"She needed to eat Cato" Marvel replies.</p><p>"You could have fed her yourself" he grunts back and begins to stretch like he's about to run a marathon.</p><p>"I'm not her fucking slave" he retorts.</p><p>I could feel the tension between the two men rising as they stared each other down, I know I need to get out of here, they will only challenge each other eventually when the time comes and the wick of this alliance burns down to nothing. But, for now, I needed to ensure my own survival and being apart of this alliance meant that I had to at least vouch for some freedom as otherwise I would be of no use at all to them.</p><p>"It was your idea to make me your ally so maybe you should treat me like one" I break the heat between the two of them and Cato looks at me angrily.</p><p>I know he wants to bite my head off with some quick remark but he knows I'm right so instead he stiffens his back and let's his anger diminish away as he says, quite bluntly, looking down and changing the subject "Your legs injured"</p><p>I look down and remember my leg from the fire, I could barely feel it now and the wound looked like it was starting to get infected with no proper medicine or cream. I feared that gangrene might have started to set in.</p><p>I watch as he rummages into his bag and retrieves something that looked like a vial from a previous sponsor.</p><p>"I don't know if this will help, but I received it for my burns from the fire" it was probably the nicest and most normal gesture Cato had ever done so far and I seemed taken aback that he'd listened to me when I said they should treat me like an ally.</p><p>"Thankyou" I say taking it from his outstretched hand and began to unscrew the lid.</p><p>It was a clear like gel and I applied it to the wound making sure to keep it within one area of the skin, I also decided it might be an idea to apply it to the cut on my forehead that Clove had made, but I didn't waste any of it as I'm sure if Cato thought I'd have done that he'd go mad. I wasn't really planning on pushing the boundaries too far.</p><p>After applying what I needed to I passed the vial back to him and he screwed back on the lid tightly and placed it in his backpack he also retrieved something else too which I didn't see until he got closer. My eyes went wide as he carried the knife in his hands and part of me thought that this would be it and he was just going to kill me, or hurt me, but I knew he wouldn't do that after letting me use his medicine and he didn't seem angry, in fact he looked as if he was trying to remain composed as he bent down towards my legs.</p><p>He cut the rope free and threw it to the side and said "I'm willing to trust you Twelve but you try anything and I promise you are dead"</p><p>"It works both ways" I say staring at him and he nods his head in agreement "I will work with both of you" I address Marvel now too who seemed in a world of his own "Until it comes down to just the three of us?" I look between them both and I see them smirk at each other.</p><p>"Yeah fire girl, it sort of works like that" Cato says laughing at me and I can't help but feel the frustration burn inside of me at his patronising tone, I bite my tongue because I know I'll only say something I regret and I need to stay composed.</p><p>After the two stopped laughing over something I had no idea about, they began to pack up supplies into their rucksacks and I began to mirror them, putting as much as I could or what was left of the supplies into my bag, cramming it in if I had to.</p><p>I see my bow on the floor that Cato had taken off me and guarded all night, he sees me looking at it my hands itching to have it back as I know without it I am powerless and much less of a threat to anyone let alone Marvel or Cato.</p><p>"Here" Cato says passing it to me, he didn't smirk or laugh this time though instead his face was void of emotion.</p><p>I take the bow from his hands as well as the sheaf of arrows that come with it and hook it onto my back. I still didn't feel like I could trust either of them, it was just the laws of the alliance that we had respect each other to some degree. I have no idea when alliances first started in the games as a strategy, but I'd watched plenty of them to understand how they worked and I know that they are just using me, as careers often did, to help themselves. They saw potential in me to help them kill now that they were two people down so early on in the games, they were stronger as a pack and more likely to kill.</p><p>I think there were around eight of us left roughly which wasn't a lot and as a result the game makers will do anything to draw it out whilst making it more exciting for the audience.</p><p>"You ready?" Marvel turns to me and asks snapping me from my thoughts.</p><p>I just nod.</p><p>"Okay, we're going to head North now, we haven't been in that area yet and I have a feeling that's where the boy tribute from District Three might be" Cato says pointing in the direction that we are going in.</p><p>After walking the large field which surrounds the cornucopia we reach the edge of the woods and begin to make our way through the trees. I was making sure to be quiet as we didn't want to make our presence known but from what I'd gathered from the first time I was in a tree, they weren't the type to be quiet and instead Cato and Marvel trudged loudly and talked amongst themselves about some kind of weaponry training they have back at home.</p><p>I let them talk for a few more minutes as I try to block out the noise but I know that there's no way I'm going to survive in this alliance with the two of them being so arrogant and careless.</p><p>"Are you going to be quiet?" I ask breaking their laughter.</p><p>They both look at me and stop.</p><p>"You need to be quiet or everyone will hear you for miles, isn't that something they taught you in training?" I ask again.</p><p>"Does it even make a difference?" Marvel asks shrugging, obviously not seeing my point.</p><p>It frustrated me how arrogant they both were at times.</p><p>Cato doesn't say anything and instead studies my face and once again, to my surprise, listens to what I say and says "come on, she's right, let's split up, Marvel you go in that area, I'll go straight ahead and Katniss you go to my left"</p><p>I nod trying to be quiet and feel slightly shocked at hearing him use my real name, it was like he was listening to me and actually respecting what I was saying. The reality shocked me and I couldn't help but feel more cautious at the thought of him being so conveniently obedient to what I was suggesting.</p><p>I follow a certain route through trees and trodden down bushes when I see what looks like a burned out fire from someone who must have been here. I walk over to the blackened cinders which scatter the ground. I could tell from the texture and the fact they weren't completely blown away that this fire was built last night and so whoever made it is probably still near. I'm about to turn around to find Cato and Marvel when I hear them not far away shouting about something.</p><p>I roll my eyes as I realise they didn't take my advice of being quiet for too long and hope that whatever they are discussing they aren't killing each other in the process. I follow the same route I made back and find Cato with his sword pointed at the throat of the District Three boy who looks terrified and I can't help but wince as I think of that same sword going through Peeta.</p><p>I shake the thought from my head as I walk in on there conversation.</p><p>"How do I know we can trust you?" Cato snarls at him pushing the tip into the skin of the boys neck who whimpered in pain as a small trickle of blood traveled down towards his shirt.</p><p>"What's this about?" I ask Marvel who has his spear next to him solidified into the ground as he watches and seems to be enjoying the show from the expression on his face.</p><p>"District Three says he can help us" He says shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"And how's that?" I ask him trying to get a more detailed answer from him.</p><p>He pulls his spear from the ground and points it in the direction of the main base and says "Something about digging up land mines and using them to protect our supplies whilst we hunt"</p><p>I look over to the boy who seems no older than thirteen maybe fourteen at a push and find myself wanting to help him. He could potentially help us if his plan really would work and unlike Cato and Marvel I wanted to see what he could possibly do, after all, this boy was no threat. He was not much older than Prim and I think that's what made me want to help him, but the others didn't have to know that.</p><p>"Let him speak, he could help us somehow" I say to Cato who'd been shouting at the boy non-stop since.</p><p>He looks at me and I thought he was going to snap my head off but he simply lowers his sword and spits at the boy to tell us what his 'so called idea was'.</p><p>He looks from Cato to Marvel and seems rather surprised I'm here, as the other tributes wouldn't have known what has happened since the games started and the fact I'm now classed a 'career'. The first career to ever be from a lower district - apart from Peeta of course too, but in my eyes he didn't join them for his own gain, he did it to help me.</p><p>"W-when the games start there's the land mines, they go off if we step on them" he begins.</p><p>"We all know that" Cato interrupts him and I glare at him in the process.</p><p>"Carry on" I say with half a smile.</p><p>He looks unsure but continues regardless "If we dig up the mines and rebury them in a systematic pattern around the supplies then it could potentially stop someone from stealing from you. This is because if you know the pattern of steps that you have to make to get to the supplies, and they didn't, just one wrong step and they would be blown to bits" he explains.</p><p>The idea was pretty genius and not something I'd ever heard anyone use before in the games, I must admit I was impressed by the whole explanation but the main question would be if it worked. I looked over to Cato and Marvel who still seemed doubtful but the thought of someone potentially getting killed by their own stupidity made them slightly more inclined to the idea of it.</p><p>"How did you figure all this out? And why" Cato asks suspiciously, swinging his sword around at the ready.</p><p>It was a fair point something like that would have took a lot of thought and he wouldn't have just been able to spin all that off to us within the heat of the moment.</p><p>"I saw the girl tribute from five stealing from you a few nights ago, she does it regularly, taking just enough for you not to notice" he states his hands shaking in fear and his dark brown eyes pleading for us not to kill him "I was going to suggest the idea to you eventually" he explains.</p><p>I didn't for once think he'd have approached us himself, but I didn't need to point that out, it was something he'd thought of in case there's a situation like this. After all, it's better to have some kind of use to the careers than none at all as it only helps ensure your survival once your hunted down.</p><p>"What's your name?" I ask smiling at him.</p><p>Cato sends me a death glare and Marvel doesn't seem interested at all, both too self absorbed to even care what his name may be anything but a number.</p><p>"Adriel" he replies.</p><p>The name seemed to fit perfectly with his appearance, he looked young and seemed to have longish hair that fell into his eyes. Although he was from District Three he could quite easily have fit into the Seam as he resembled the same dark features as Rory, Gale's brother, who was also around the same age.</p><p>"What do you two think?" I ask Marvel and Cato.</p><p>Marvel shrugs and Cato looks almost doubtful but nods his head anyway and picks the boy up by his shirt.</p><p>"You better not mess this up" he threatens him with his finger as he says it.</p><p>I can't help but feel slightly sorry for him, but I know that if I want to go home and see my own family again I need to get over feeling sorry for them. I suppose years of watching the games and seeing young children like him die makes me want to help him, but this time I wasn't watching the games, I was playing it and so emotions could not be something that you base your decisions on.</p><p>We all walk back to the camp, Adriel walking slightly behind, slower than the rest of us as he isn't as athletically fit. He doesn't seem to say much and neither do I as I watch Cato and Marvel ahead of us chat amongst themselves obviously having more in common with each other.</p><p>"What's it like in Twelve?" He asks me quietly as we make our way through the woods.</p><p>I'm surprised at the question he's asked me, I didn't anticipate anyone really wanting to know anything about Twelve, but I must admit I was curious myself as to what other districts look like, as only the rich, Capitol citizens and peacekeepers could travel amongst districts.</p><p>"Where I come from is called the Seam and is always covered in coal dust, most people there are miners" I begin not really knowing how to describe the Seam so instead I decide to talk about where Peeta was from, the Merchant Sector of the district "Although, my district partner, Peeta, he was from the Merchant Sector which is much more wealthier, if there even is wealth in Twelve" I pause and see that he's intrigued or rather disturbed so I ask "What is Three like?"</p><p>"There's twelve large factories that operate, making the latest technology for the Capitol, each one different and the main towns area within the district is over populated, most of us live in apartment towers and those who live in houses are considered wealthy" he stated trying to keep up with my pace.</p><p>I was interested in finding out what these places looked like, having only ever seen them on television rather than in person. I knew that District Three was one of the larger populated districts and one of the poorest of the wealthiest, it was strange however that people were wealthy to live in a house over there. I wonder if the apartment towers were like those in the Capitol only less luxurious?</p><p>I didn't reply to what he said as we'd made it back to camp, it must have been about midday as the air was now hotter and the sun was at it's peak. If only we had a clock within the arena to tell us the time, it would make things a lot easier.</p><p>I watched as Cato and Marvel made themselves comfortable, digging out some food from the supplies and eating it. I went to look through whatever supplies that were left, we were in an alliance after all and so I should be allowed the same food as them. I grabbed what seemed to be a bag of dried nuts and something what the Capitol called 'Potato Chips' that I had never tried until I went there. Most of the food was packaged and it made me laugh how it was dated to expire long after we'd be here, well, twenty-three of us anyway.</p><p>I passed a packet to Adriel only for Cato to snap at me "Put it back, he can eat once he's helped us"</p><p>I want to argue back, but I don't want to cause anything either, so I put the packet away in compliance.</p><p>Cato's eating whatever he has in his mouth quite loudly and he seems to notice it is annoying me, but carries on anyway, probably enjoying the fact I'm uncomfortable.</p><p>"So, Three, please tell us when you plan on digging up and re-wiring all of the mines?" Cato asks amused at how timid and small the boy seemed around him, it made me angry how he seemed to thrive on just simply out-sizing someone.</p><p>I look to Adriel who seems slightly nervous now as he says quietly "Your going to have to help me"</p><p>"What?" Marvel exclaims like he'd never even heard of the word help before.</p><p>"Well- it would take days to dig up the mines on my own, re-wire and then rebury them, but if we all worked together we could do it all by nightfall" he explains his hands now shaking violently.</p><p>I look at Cato and Marvel who don't seem too happy and Cato gestures for me to come over and join them, I walk over to them and we distance ourselves from Adriel as we talk. I look behind, slightly concerned for the boy.</p><p>"I say we kill him" Cato suggests looking at me and Marvel like we should just agree.</p><p>"I agree" says Marvel straight away. Typical.</p><p>"No" I protest and they both look at me "He has something that could help us"</p><p>Cato steps towards me now, his large frame overshadowing mine "I saved your life" he threatens "So what I say goes"</p><p>My eyes burn with fury and he shoves me out of the way, Marvel following like his 'yes-man' and I watch as he marches away from me. I couldn't stand the thought of him thinking he owned me and I owed him anything back, he didn't invite me into the alliance to help me, he did it to help himself and in the process killed Peeta. I was sick of his arrogance and attitude, even when he tried to treat me as an equal I knew that I was just an object to him and my only chances of winning would be to get out of this alliance, which I was itching to do.</p><p>He did not deserve to win.</p><p>"You'd have listened to Clove" I shout over to him, knowing I'd hit a nerve by saying it.</p><p>I watch as he tenses and doesn't even bother to turn around and I think I almost hear sadness projected within his voice as the cold blooded killer states "Clove's dead"</p><p>Then without even hesitating I pull back the string of my bow feeling it dig into my hardened fingers, the wind blowing in my face and the determination set in my eyes as I reply...</p><p>"And so will you be"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two - Set Alight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part Two - Set Alight</p><p>Snow</p><p>This years games had soon revealed I had a problem, one that would need to be fixed quite quickly. My over twenty years in power led me to see many of these rise and fall, but Miss Everdeen proved to be different.</p><p>She'd convinced the population of the Capitol that her love for her district partner was true, however, I saw through this, and knew that it was unrequited love on the boys part. Nevertheless, I was pleased when the young career from Two seemed to take care of him for me, and I was hoping that her life would see the same demise, but this never seemed to happen either, as she joined their alliance.</p><p>Anyone looking on the outside wouldn't see the harm in it, but people on the inside always look for these things to happen.</p><p>"So, what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Seneca asked, my Head Gamemaker.</p><p>I twirled the rose in my fingertips, it was almost as perfect as white could be "Sit down" I ordered.</p><p>He was young and liked to please, and so he sat down hesitantly, waiting for me to respond, to which I let him wait for a second longer.</p><p>"I believe you are aware of Miss Everdeen, from District Twelve, following our previous chat about her score?" I finally questioned him, as I trimmed the leaves from the rose in my hand. The perfume from the only bloom of flower in my garden was thick within the air, the perfect scent to disguise the pungent smell of blood.</p><p>"Yes" he answered, like a child, not being able to look at me with a straight face.</p><p>"And you were well aware of her forming an alliance with those from One and Two?" I ask, my voice raised but my expression continuing to smile.</p><p>"Yes, well, she's no longer apart of that, the alliance has ended" he begins to murmur, something which I do not tolerate.</p><p>I interrupt him and state "It does not matter if it has ended"</p><p>"And why is that?" He seems eager, his eyes covered in fear, I know he's afraid of doing wrong and that's what makes me take great delight in having him as head of the games this year.</p><p>"Because the alliance has already been formed once, and that is all it takes to put hope into the districts eyes again. If a young girl from Twelve can team up with the careers, who's to say the next person can't?"</p><p>It's a question he doesn't seem to know how to answer, either that or he simply is too stupid to understand what I am implying.</p><p>"So what do you propose I do?" He asks his black beady eyes scrunched up beneath his forehead.</p><p>"Fix it, kill it, destroy it, I don't care, but where there is hope there will be no fear"</p><p>Katniss</p><p>I was running, my boots pelting into the ground as I tore through trees and bushes, it was almost like when I was running from the Bloodbath at the start of the games - only this time I was being chased.</p><p>I was faster than Marvel though and it didn't take long for me to lose him, I'd hid behind a fallen log in what looked to be a meadow within the woods. I could hear him not far from me and so I lay as flat as I could, trying not to even make my breathing heard. I hear him walking around looking for me, I listen closely to his movements and I pick up on something he states under his breath, it sounded along the lines of 'I knew we couldn't trust her' and as much as I wanted to say something, I didn't react, and instead stayed quiet as he took one last look around, before finally deciding to leave the area.</p><p>I was simply exhausted, my head was pounding as I hadn't slept properly for the past two days and I know I need more medicine for my leg, as it had began to become dry and the skin tight. I close my eyes for a second and listen to the birds within the trees, their sounds were like a lullaby and I felt myself become light headed, the world drifting off into the distance, as the last thing I heard was a tune, one I'd never heard a Mockingjay sing before.</p><p>I opened up my eyes, quite suddenly, and watch above me as the world spun over me, making me feel sick and even more dizzy than what I already felt. I had no idea how long I must have been under, but when I sat up I saw that someone had applied some sort of clear gel to my leg wound. I looked around my surroundings, I was still in the same position, propped up against the log, but I could see no one around. Who would possibly help me? The only person who I could think of was Peeta, but he was dead.</p><p>I reached for my bow which was still hooked onto my shoulder and picked up what remaining arrows I had left. I was going to leave, when I see a small foot poking out from behind a tree and the slight glimpse of black curly hair.</p><p>"Rue?" I ask softly, trying not to scare the poor girl.</p><p>She revealed her small face from it's hiding place and smiled slightly. I lower my bow and take a step back.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" I reassure her.</p><p>She looks around until I see her eyes catch the pin on my chest and hear her small voice whisper "okay"</p><p>"Did...did you do this?" I ask her and gesture towards my leg.</p><p>She nods and I find myself smiling back at her, she had reminded me of Prim the first time I even saw her and that led me to feel sorry for Rue, as she was not as lucky as my sister to have someone volunteer for her. It made my stomach turn as this was one of the reasons I hate the games.</p><p>"Thankyou" I tell her.</p><p>"It's AloeVera plant gel, it's helped your burn a lot" She explains, It hadn't took her too long to realise I'm not going to hurt her and so she seemed a bit more confident when telling me what it was.</p><p>I was impressed by her ability to find plants, I'd never heard of this plant and had never had to use it in any way before and without her knowledge, I would have died, so I knew I had to return the favour somehow.</p><p>"Would you like me to get us some food? As a thankyou for taking care of me?" I suggest smiling.</p><p>She seems to wonder if she would be rude to say yes so I reassure her "It's okay, you don't have to worry"</p><p>She smiles and nods her head eagerly and suggests "Allies?"</p><p>I didn't know how I'd feel about going into another alliance as my one with Cato ended up in pieces, but this was Rue, someone who is sweet and kind, which she's proven from the fact this is the games and she still wanted to help keep me alive.</p><p>So I say "Allies" and smile in agreement.</p><p>She seems content with this and asks me to follow her to an area of the woods that she had seen a lot of prey in before.</p><p>"I get a good view from up in the trees and I'm always seeing wildlife there" she tells me as I follow her.</p><p>I knew, that if she were to meet Prim, they would definitely get along, even though they are from completely different worlds.</p><p>She was right about the area having a wide amount of choice, it was almost heaven for me as I'd managed to shoot about 3 birds, they weren't very big, but combined, it would make up a good meal for the both of us. We made sure to find an area that would create a canopy for the smoke of the fire and began to cook the meat, the smell of it making my appetite increase considerably.</p><p>Once it was done I divided it all up equally, as It would be a good idea to eat it all now, as there is no way we could take this with us anywhere. I could tell she hadn't had a proper meal for years, maybe even her whole life, as she was even skinnier than some of the people in the Seam.</p><p>"Do you eat this sort of thing back at home?" I ask curious.</p><p>She shakes her head, still chewing what she had in her mouth, "No, we aren't allowed much, not even the food we farm, most people die of hunger more than anything else" she explains.</p><p>I figured Eleven would be much like Twelve as they are both the poorest of the districts. I was surprised though that, as a farming district, they had so little food, it seemed as if the more I spoke to those from other districts, the more I realised how much the Capitol really do take from us.</p><p>It was interesting, as Rue continued to tell me that if they even tried to steal food, they would get whipped or punished, I was shocked, as peacekeepers in Twelve were a lot more relaxed, if not corrupt, and so it was only larger crimes we found ourselves punished for.</p><p>"So how long was I asleep?" I ask.</p><p>"About a day or two" she answers taking another bite.</p><p>I nod "And has anyone died?"</p><p>She shakes her head and replies "No, it's been quiet" she looks at me slightly sad, as if recalling something "I know it's not my place, but did you really love that boy?"</p><p>I must admit I was slightly shocked, but I knew she had no malicious intent by it and was simply curious. I didn't know how to respond though, should I even carry on the love story now that Peeta is gone? Or would it destroy my reputation?</p><p>"Yes, but not in the way your probably thinking" I respond, it sort of covers all areas, I never kissed Peeta or told him I loved him back on television, the people had just presumed, but I knew that it would be good to keep them thinking I was always fond of him and that something always could have been there...well, maybe there could have been if I wasn't thrown into the games with him.</p><p>She doesn't respond to what I said though and instead she states "I saw you with the careers" as she finishes off her bone, to then throw it onto the forest floor.</p><p>"I was in an alliance" I stated.</p><p>"What happened?" She asked now curious.</p><p>I explained the basis of what happened up until Cato and Marvel said they wanted to kill Adriel.</p><p>"And what did you do?" She asks intrigued, almost like I was sitting there with a story book reading it to her.</p><p>"I wasn't even thinking, Cato had been annoying me the whole time, he'd do something to gain my trust as his ally but then completely destroy it again, I'd had enough and so I shot an arrow at him, it hit him in the back, Marvel then decided to go after me saying he knew not to trust me" I explained "Would you know if there is still an alliance? Because you said there have been no deaths?" I asked.</p><p>"No, not from what I've saw, Marvel is on his own, I saw him come back into the area yesterday, I think they might have split up and the boy from Three got away, as the starting pods are still the same and nothings been dug up" she replies.</p><p>I nod, processing everything in my head. It was a lot to take in, I didn't really know how to deal with it to be honest, there had been so much happen so suddenly. I guess every games had this though, the audience barely even knows what goes on in here as it's all carefully put together, even though it's live, to only show what they want them to see, I'd realised that as soon as I got here.</p><p>I watch as Rue stares longingly towards me as I start to eat my last leg, seeing the hunger in her eyes and so I smiled offered it her "Here have mine"</p><p>"No it's okay" she protested, but I passed it over to her anyway insisting that she has it.</p><p>She looks up at me, quite shy, replying with a small "thanks"</p><p>I smile and waited until she had finished her food and the fire had fully burned out, before I suggested we find shelter for the night. It had been getting colder each night within the arena, a tactic that had been developed to make us more vulnerable to the environment. I could still remember Atla, back at the training centre, telling us that the elements could kill just as easily as a knife - if not more.</p><p>We'd walked away from where we had set the fire, not wanting to make it suspicious and decided that it would be wise to sit up in a tree away from those down below. Managing to make it so we could both rest near each other within the branches, so that the other wouldn't fall in their sleep.</p><p>Once we were settled, It didn't take long for Rue to drift off and I realise this was probably the safest she's felt since being in the arena as she doesn't have to worry about anyone getting to her whilst I'm around.</p><p>Eventually, I manage to fall asleep too and I think it was the best I have slept since being in the arena as, for once, I hadn't dreamt of not waking up and falling off the edge of a cliff, whilst my loved ones faces pleaded me to help them; I'd had the same dream every night since being here.</p><p>The feeling of water droplets woke me up from my sleep and I opened my eyes to see a mockingjay sitting on a branch above me, it's silver black feathers shimmering in the light. I didn't move and watched as it eventually flew away from me.</p><p>"Rue" I tapped on her shoulder, her brown eyes opening suddenly, quite obviously shocked.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I say "I was just thinking we should probably get down and start moving"</p><p>She sat up and began to stretch whilst stating "It's raining quite badly"</p><p>I looked around at the bushes and trees amongst us and saw that it had been getting heavier, the water starting to make the forest floor sodden.</p><p>"It is" I reply, a deep feeling inside telling me that there was a reason as to why they had suddenly started to make it rain so badly.</p><p>We'd began to pack up our stuff, and made sure we hadn't forgot anything, before we made our way down the tree that we had been resting on.</p><p>"Where are we going to go?" Rue asks looking up at me, the wind blowing her hair away from her face, she looked cold already.</p><p>"We'll have to find shelter somewhere, if we stay out here we'll freeze" I reply.</p><p>We walked through wind and rain for what seemed like hours, I always wondered how big arenas really were and never thought they could even range to this sort of size, as we'd spent most the morning walking for miles, occasionally taking a break under some trees, before heading back out into the rain again.</p><p>"Here, I see something!" Rue exclaims and points her finger in the direction of a large pile of rocks.</p><p>I couldn't see what she was pointing at, until I walked up onto the raised ground that she was standing on and saw that it was a cave. It felt like a miracle, I couldn't believe we had found it, the only question I had though; did anyone else find it first?</p><p>"Let me go first, I'll check if anyone is there" I shout to Rue, who backs away and let's me go first, I pull out my bow and load an arrow ready, my icy cold fingers stiff but still accustomed to hunting in this weather.</p><p>It was dark, but the rays of daylight allowed me to see that no one was there, it wasn't a deep cave so I had no worries that anyone had been here before, It surprised me though, that no one had stumbled across it yet with the same idea.</p><p>"You can come down" I call to Rue, who soon appears in the entrance of the cave.</p><p>"Is it safe?" She still asks, even though I told her to come down.</p><p>"Yes, don't worry" I reply.</p><p>Before we made ourselves comfortable, we decided to camouflage the entrance of the cave with some nearby foliage, ensuring that no one can find their way in and potentially kill us. After doing this, we lay out our sleeping bags, supplies and various other equipment from our packs so that it could all dry.</p><p>"What should we do about food?" Rue asks her large eyes looking into mine.</p><p>"I have no idea, there are no birds around because of the rain" I stated, it was true, they tended to avoid the rain as their feathers would get too heavy when wet, stopping them from flying.</p><p>"I suppose we could look for berries and nuts?" She suggested.</p><p>I shook my head "No, not when we have just gotten dry"</p><p>I was about to sit right back down in defeat, when I heard a familiar chime ring just outside the cave, I was surprised, as this was the sound that a parachute would make that contained a sponsor. I walked to the entrance of the cave, pushed away the leaves and branches and bought in the gift, which consisted of a large square flask that looked more like a briefcase with the numbers Eleven and Twelve on the front, it was a combined gift, which was rare in the games.</p><p>"Oh wow, that's my first sponsor!" Rue stated, her face lit up In excitement.</p><p>I laugh slightly and place it on the floor surprised at how heavy it is and worried I might drop it. It had quite obviously been expensive and I wondered what two elite Capitol citizen's could afford to sponsor something like this. I open it up, inside there are two bowls, a set of utensils and another round flask, I open this, the smell instantly hitting my senses, making my stomach groan.</p><p>"It's lamb stew!" I say, now excited myself.</p><p>"It was one of my favourites when I got here, I'd never tasted food that was so good before" Rue comments, but her voice is now filled with a hint of sadness as she watches me take everything out.</p><p>I relate to her, not just because it was my favourite food as well when I got here, but because I understood the struggle she was going through, I felt exactly the same, I loved the food but something about eating it, knowing others at home that I cared about were starving, made me sick.</p><p>I knew, however, that In the arena we would need our strength, so I poured a little into each bowl, making sure to leave some for another time.</p><p>"Thankyou" she says as I pass the bowl to her, her hands so small like Prims as she too, like me, took small sips of it, knowing that this was a novelty to have in general, not just in the arena.</p><p>Once we were full, we both lay there looking at each other, the sky outside was still light, but grey, from rain clouds and so we began to talk of home to take our minds off the cold weather.</p><p>"I've always loved your pin" she says smiling at me, her eyes tracing the gold mockingjay which still lay proudly on my jacket "it's what made me trust you" she now looks at me and there's a sense of understanding and trust between us, as I realise we aren't just allies, we are friends.</p><p>"Why did it make you trust me?" I ask curiously.</p><p>She smiles brightly, like she's remembering something, and her voice quietens "I used to climb the trees back at home, to watch for when the flag was held up, which signalled quitting time for those who worked in the orchards. We used to work day and night sometimes, so the only way to let people know we could go home is when I whistled a four note tune - the mockingjays, like your pin, would pick up on this and it would let everyone know" she explained.</p><p>I remember that the tune she was talking about must have been the one I heard before I went unconscious a couple of days ago.</p><p>I listened to her story, realising she really wasn't just a twelve year old girl who got reaped into the games, she was such a loved member of her district, from what I could tell, and I couldn't help but admire her. I must admit, she was brave, If not braver than my sister, as Prim had me to take care of her, but Rue, who was the same age as her held the same responsibilities as me.</p><p>I'd realised, quite early on, her ability to climb must have been the reason for her score, which was so high for her age, that and also the fact she stole Cato's knife - a thought that still makes me smile in amusement now.</p><p>"My sister gave me the pin, she said I needed it more than her" I explained, looking down at it and tracing the edges with my finger. It was as cold as anything.</p><p>"Do you miss her?" Rue asks.</p><p>I nod "everyday" I respond quietly.</p><p>"I miss my brothers and sisters too, and my mom" she says sadly.</p><p>"I know, we'll get through this though, I promise" I say looking at her and reaching out to her hand to reassure her.</p><p>"You mean that?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes slightly.</p><p>"Yes, of course I do" I say, I could just about see her face, the cave darkening, but I could tell she felt slightly relieved when hearing this.</p><p>There's a moment of silence and then I hear her voice echo in the darkness "Katniss, I want you to know, if I die...you have to win"</p><p>I didn't know what to say or how to react, so I just squeeze her small hand, that's still in mine instead, as a way of telling her it's going to be okay. She was so young and didn't deserve this.</p><p>I didn't sleep throughout the night much, I watched the dark walls instead, drifting in and out of sleep, noting how the rays of light only got brighter as time went on.</p><p>Eventually, the whole cave was light again and the rain which was still falling didn't seem as bad. I managed to let go of Rue's hand, which was still held in mine, and started to get ready. I grab my bow and arrows, deciding I should probably go out and get some more food for us whilst the rain had died down slightly and wasn't too bad. Hopefully there would be some prey now that the weather wasn't as dreary and wet.</p><p>I made my way into the daylight, the sun hurting my eyes for a second as they readjust to my surroundings. I made sure to have my bow already loaded with an arrow, I always did this, to make sure if I do spot prey I can shoot as soon as I see it.</p><p>I walked not too far from the cave trying to be as fast as I can so Rue doesn't wake up and think I'm gone.</p><p>I watch the trees and see two birds fly from one branch to the other, I shoot them both and see them fall in the distance, I walk over to the area they landed to see them both on the forest floor with an arrow through their eyes.</p><p>I pick them up and dislodge the two arrows, placing them back with my others in the sheaf on my shoulder, I then decide to make my way back to our camp when I hear a sound, it must have been a crack of a branch, as I can tell it's not a sound I made myself. Without even thinking I load another arrow and walk behind a bush, which is not too far in the distance, where I think the sound came from and see a figure run towards me.</p><p>It's Adriel from District Three.</p><p>"Adriel” I state slightly shocked "what are you doing here?"</p><p>He seemed cold and shaken up, his whole body freezing as he looked at me quite startled.</p><p>"A-are you going to shoot me?" He asks nervously.</p><p>I realise I'd been holding my bow at him and so I lower it "No, sorry, I'm just shocked to see you that's all"</p><p>"I know, the gamemakers are planning something, I can feel it, there's dark clouds back there and the winds picking up" he explains frantically, jumping from one statement to the other as i just about understand what he's saying.</p><p>I didn't know how to calm him down so I ask what he's implying instead "What do you mean?"</p><p>"The other half of the arena" He says a bit calmer now "It's covered in dark clouds and I think it's coming this way, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a storm" he explains.</p><p>I nod, slowly, taking in what he's saying, I knew the gamemakers were planning something, I could feel it too. I looked at him, his small body shivering, he was soaked wet from head to toe and his eyes looked drained from lack of sleep and most likely food too. His hands were cut and bruised, in all honesty, I was shocked he'd managed to survive this long.</p><p>I felt sorry for him, I know I shouldn't, but I didn't think he'd last the night and so I ask him "Why don't you come back with me? I'm in an alliance with Rue from Eleven?"</p><p>He seems skeptical, to which I don't blame him and he's silent for a moment, looking at his toes and then says, almost trying to reassure himself "No, it's fine, I'll be fine"</p><p>I raise my eyebrows, completely not believing it and try to convince him "We have food and shelter, you will be protected from the storm"</p><p>He looks at me, like he feels bad if he says yes "But...I have no use to you?" He says.</p><p>"Yes you do, your smart, you can help us" I say to him and step closer, his hair stuck to his face, his eyes hollow and almost in line with mine as he was just an inch shorter than me.</p><p>I can see the uncertainty In his eyes, but after a minute of silence, he agrees "Okay, Thankyou" and I can tell he's genuinely shocked I even offered in the first place.</p><p>I smile back at him "It's fine, follow me"</p><p>We make our way through the rain, which I have noticed has picked up significantly since we'd been talking, just like he said, and after walking a few yards we made our way back to the cave. I pulled away the leaves that we had placed and bought him inside.</p><p>Rue was sitting there, a worried expression on her face, as she'd realised I'd been gone for most of the morning, rather than just an hour like I had planned.</p><p>"Katniss, your here!" I can hear the worry still in her voice.</p><p>"Rue, we need to get him warm, I went to get food for us when I came across Adriel - the boy from District Three I told you about" I explained quickly.</p><p>Immediately, Rue grabbed a blanket from within her sleeping bag and we wrapped it around him, as he shivered more now that he was out of the cold. He probably would have hypothermia if I hadn't have gotten him out of it when I did.</p><p>"It sounds bad, but we need to get your wet clothes off you" I state looking at him concerned.</p><p>I thought he'd say no, but he nods instead and we make sure to put him in my sleeping bag as he undresses. I think he understood that if he carried on wearing them they will only make him more likely to freeze to death. I watch as he gets comfortable and eventually falls asleep after we feed him some dry nuts and water, he looked exhausted. I turn to Rue and see her worried face.</p><p>"Can we trust him?" She asks, now slightly more on edge.</p><p>"Yes, I'm pretty sure he's of no harm to us, he's smart but he knows I helped him, so he owes me in that respect" I say smiling at her as I lay his clothes on the floor to dry.</p><p>Part of me didn't quite know if I could trust him, I think the fact he looked like Rory and reminded me of home made me more likely to warm to him, than those like Cato or Marvel, however, It was mainly because I remember our previous chat and how he seemed so honest, it made me realise he was just scared, like all of us.</p><p>Both me and Rue decided to try and make a shelter outside, so that I could warm up the rest of the Stew we had and add the extra meat that I had caught. She stands beside me with my coat over the dry wood, we'd luckily kept in the cave, to help get the fire going and somehow we manage to make it work so that we can enjoy another good meal.</p><p>We go back into the cave, letting the rain put out the fire as we sit, neither of us saying a word as we finish off our food. I look over to Adriel to check on him and see that he had put his now dry clothes back on whilst we were outside and had fallen back to sleep.</p><p>Rue seemed more settled now and rested back into her sleeping bag, placing her bowl on the ground next to her. I finished mine before her and had already tried to get comfortable too but the ground was cold beneath me and dug into my back.</p><p>"Here, you get in too, it will help us keep warm" she says unzipping it and scooting across.</p><p>I smile "Thankyou" as I get into the sleeping bag with her, it reminded me of me and Prim back at home, we were used to sleeping next to each other, both of us laughing until midnight some nights, about things that had happened to us during the day or in the past. It was common in Twelve to do this, we didn't have heating and coal for fires was expensive ironically, so huddling together was seen as a natural thing we did for survival, not exactly choice.</p><p>"He said he thinks there's a storm coming" I say to Rue who looks at me quite surprised.</p><p>"Really? What sort of storm?" She asks.</p><p>"I don't know, but the rains got worse and I think it will only worsen throughout the night" I explain "All we can do is stay in here"</p><p>She nods, taking In what I've said.</p><p>All I do is listen to the trees in the wind after that and the thud of the water hitting the ground as I lie there, thankful I'm now dry. Part of me was scared, I had no idea what may happen, I didn't know if I could trust Adriel as much as I thought I could, as I didn't really know him that well, but I guess he'll just have to prove to me that I can. I sigh and turn over, my whole body aching with exhaustion, until eventually my eyes shut and darkness surrounds me, with hope being the only thing that helps me get to sleep that night.</p><p>The feeling of the earth rumbling beneath me, startles me awake, I look to my right and see that Rue is awake too, her eyes wide in shock. The floor of the cave is shaking violently and I look up because I feel the slight sensation of dust from above.</p><p>Almost Immediately, I realise that the cave is collapsing, my heart is pounding as I know I don't want to suffer the same fate as my dad - being crushed by the rocks within the mine, so I grab both Rue and Adriel in an attempt to drag them out of the cave with me.</p><p>I reached for the opening, more rocks had started to fall and I could feel the whole structure become loose beneath us, feeling how bits of the earth landed on my back, almost like we were being buried alive. I fought my way through the dirt that kept falling into my face, clinging onto Rue and Adriel who seemed to be doing the same, I dragged myself and them both across the floor and finally out into the open.</p><p>The whole arena, however, was wrapped within a storm, the trees were billowing against the wind and the cold rain cut into my skin. I jumped, when a flash of lightening struck the sky, hitting the ground and electrifying the tree in front of us.</p><p>"What do we do?" Screamed Rue, her small voice battling against the wind.</p><p>I didn't have time to respond though, as the ground beneath us started to crack, breaking up beneath our feet and causing us to become unsteady. I began to run, shouting to the other two to do the same. The rain felt like bullets up against the skin on my face, I had no hood to shelter myself from it and all I kept thinking was that I had to keep going.</p><p>I was running as fast as I could, my bow and arrows being the only thing I had with me now as we'd had to leave everything behind, I was focused on getting away when I hear a voice amongst the chaos, resulting in both me and Adrian to turn around.</p><p>"KATNISS, HELP!" I hear Rue shriek, the panic in her voice evident as screams my name.</p><p>I bring out my bow and begin to run towards her, thinking there is someone there, but soon realise instead that she's trapped her leg in a root within the ground. Adriel is behind me now and we both go to run nearer to her when the ground begins to break away in front of us. I scream, my whole body prickling In fear as I realise I'm losing my balance, leaning forward, about to tip over the edge, when I feel myself be pulled back and realise it's Adriel. I end up falling back into him, causing us both to collapse to the floor and watch as the ground begins to shift even further.</p><p>"Rue!" I scream over to her, I could still see her pulling at her foot, trying to pry away the branch which is holding it there.</p><p>I want to help her, but the ground between us is splitting in two, the earth separating and stopping me from getting to her. I couldn't even jump across. I get up quickly and look over to Adriel, hoping he has some sort of idea, but instead, I see his face scrunched up, like he's trying to figure something out as he now stands next to me.</p><p>"It's a forcefield!" He suddenly shouts loudly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I shout over to him.</p><p>"WATCH!" He screams and pushes me out of the way, saving my life once again, as a tree lands right next to us, the earth shaking as the large crack in the ground now widened further, the space between us and Rue only increasing.</p><p>I look over to her and see that she has managed to get her foot free, but I see the worry in her eyes as she looks over to us and then behind, as if debating weather to run away or try to stay and get across.</p><p>"Run" I scream to her "It's not safe" I try to talk to her but she can't hear me and I feel my frustration rise even further.</p><p>"She can't hear you!" Adriel says and grabs my shoulders, turning me around to face him "We need to get out of here" he shouts and I look into his eyes to see the same fear that haunts mine.</p><p>But I knew he saved my life and so I trusted him.</p><p>We begin to run, dodging falling trees and watching as the lighting strikes around us. I could hear my heart beat faster as I fought against the fatigue, the fact I was out of breath from running for so long and had so little energy barely crossing my mind, as I had to survive. Me and Adriel help each other, as we jump over roots and bushes to get away from it all, It feels like it's never going to end, as we keep running from a storm that we are already in.</p><p>I stop dead on my feet "Adriel Stop!" I shout over to him.</p><p>I see him turn around and jog back over to me, confused as to why I'm no longer running.</p><p>"It's no use" I say, feeling my wet hair blow In the wind, the water gushing down my face as I talk "We can't get out of this"</p><p>"We can't stop, if we stop we'll get killed, we need to keep moving in a storm" he says and I know he's right, so I listen to him and we carry on.</p><p>I think we run for another half an hour, before we manage to find some sort of cover from the wind under a large, sturdy tree. I grasp my legs to my chest, memories of sitting in the rain outside Peeta's bakery flooding my head, I could feel Adriel next to me and I wondered what he was thinking about too. I couldn't feel my body, I felt like I could barely see, I was windswept and my hands blue as I waited until it was all over, watching the effects of it all take place, hoping that Rue would have realised what I was trying to say.</p><p>And for what felt like it lasted hours, the storm was gone within the click of a button.</p><p>I looked around, observing the damage that it had left and saw that trees had fell down, some were scorched from lightning and the whole area had just been ripped apart. Adriel then stood up and he held out his hand, I took it, looking around with him as I could see even more now that I emerged from our hiding place underneath the tree.</p><p>I sighed, the whole area was now silent, the sun shining brightly through the trees that were still standing. I couldn't believe it, if the whole forest hadn't have been destroyed, it would have been like the storm never even happened at all.</p><p>I look over to Adriel and see that his tired eyes are no longer scanning the area, he's instead deep in his thoughts. My own, however, suddenly go to Rue and I can't help but wonder if she's okay and if she even survived. I was quite certain she had though, as I hadn't heard any cannons, but then again, the wind was so loud and I was too distracted to even notice if there was.</p><p>"I'm worried about her" I say looking over at him.</p><p>He presses his lips together and faces me, a look of concern riddled on his face "I know, I'm sure she's fine, I don't think anyone has died" he states.</p><p>There's a long pause before he speaks again "It was a forcefield"</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask confused as to why he would even think this.</p><p>"I-I just don't understand it" he murmurs to himself, a hand on his chin as he looks towards the direction we came from.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" I push, once again, for an answer as I am eager for him to tell me what he has discovered.</p><p>"I think it was a forcefield that was being formed" he explains, but there's still uncertainty in his voice "I'm not sure, but, from what I'm gathering, I think they are trying to split us all apart"</p><p>His eyes are wide as he realises his discovery, I am shocked, but I don't show it, as I really don't know how to take it. Is this really what has happened? How can he even tell?</p><p>"How do you even know there was a forcefield?" I test him.</p><p>He laughs and rolls his eyes "It was obvious, I saw it form, it catches the light every so often and if you know what your looking for it's easy to spot" he explains.</p><p>I nod my head slowly, I couldn't believe what he was saying, why would they want to split us all up? There were only a few of us left. There was only one reason as to why they would do it though and that would be for entertainment. I sighed and looked at my boots which were covered in wet mud.</p><p>I was distracted, when the voice of Claudius Templesmith echoed throughout the large space of the arena, grabbing my attention and making me look towards the sky.</p><p>"Attention, attention tributes, the regulations requiring a single victor has been revoked" he pauses and I wait for his next sentence in anticipation "From now on, the arena has been split into two, forming two different games that will take place. Therefore, one tribute from each side may win. I wish you all good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!"</p><p>My mind was numb, I couldn't quite take it all in and I look over to Adriel who I don't think could understand it either.</p><p>So potentially two people could now win the games? The realisation hit me hard, as this could give one other person a chance, maybe not Adriel, but certainly Rue.</p><p>"So what's going to happen now?" Adriel asks slightly lost.</p><p>"One of us gets to go home" I state truthfully.</p><p>"Not necessarily, what if we both die?" He replies.</p><p>"That's true" I hadn't considered it, my main aim was to win, but I knew I couldn't see Adriel as my enemy now that he had saved my life.</p><p>I was going to ask him who he thought was now on our side of the arena, when I heard the anthem ring into my ears and I turned to look at the sky once again. The Panem emblem appeared and I figured It must be a new hologram that could be played in the day too rather than just the night sky.</p><p>My face suddenly appears in black and white, which unsettles me slightly, as normally they show it when your dead. It was then followed by Marvel's, Adriel’s and the girl from District 10. I could only guess that was the answer to my previous question. This was who we were now up against which meant there were now four of us left.</p><p>That meant that on the other side of the arena there was Cato, Foxface, Rue, Thresh and the boy from District 10. That left five tributes, to which I could only prey that it was Rue who wins.</p><p>He was right about the forcefield, which is what separates the two games, and the earth breaking up was just a tactic to get the right amount of tributes on each side.</p><p>"We should split up" Adriel suddenly says looking at me, his face hardened.</p><p>"No, why?" I panic "We should stay together" I grab his arm and look him in the eyes to stop him from going.</p><p>"There's only four of us left Katniss, if your smart you would try to win, for your sister" what he says makes me loosen my grip as I stare at him seeing him fall to pieces in front of me.</p><p>"I want to win, but I know I'm not going to" he says looking at me with sadness in his eyes.</p><p>My mouth is dry, I know for a fact I can't lie, I've never been good at it and telling him he does stand a chance when I want to go home just as much would be one.</p><p>"You would be doing me a favour if you let me go" he says.</p><p>"I know" I reply "I don't want it to come down to us"</p><p>He nods his head and smiles saying "neither do I"</p><p>I look at him and find myself filled with sadness as I hug him and tell him to keep safe, before he turns around and starts to walk away.</p><p>"Good luck Adriel” I shout over to him as I watch him walking away.</p><p>I watch him turn around "No, good luck to you, Katniss, you deserve to win" he says, pressing his fist to his chest three times, before turning around and walking away for good.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, I was now on my own again, it was like all of a sudden everything had changed. I know that I need to try to win, there are only four of us now left, which means Marvel will most likely be looking for me. As a career he would now plan to hunt us all down until there was only two left.</p><p>So with this in mind, I start to make my way to the cornucopia, knowing that it isn't far from here and quite thankful it's on my side of the arena. I needed to see if there were any arrows as I was running low and more supplies as we'd all lost them when getting out of the cave.</p><p>This meant ensuring I would have enough resources to help protect myself, as I could only guess that Marvel would track down the girl from Ten first, then Adriel and finally me. I hadn't seen the girl from Ten at all throughout the games and could only guess that she was hiding somewhere.</p><p>I'd made the half an hour trek to the Cornucopia and walked closer to it, realising that there were barely any supplies, if any, left, I did look around, but there was nothing. I sat myself down on the ground inside and found myself staring at something on the floor. It was shiny and kept reflecting in the sun.</p><p>I crawl over to it and realise it's a chain, that had obviously been owned by someone who had been killed or it had snapped off someone's neck during a fight. I pull it from the ground, when something slips off the end into the grass, I pick it up and realise it's a locket.</p><p>I sit back, my eyes tracing the grooves where the dirt had gotten caught, I noticed there was someone's name engraved on the front, so I wiped away the soil with my finger to reveal who it belonged to.</p><p>Cato.</p><p>It was obviously his good luck charm for when he was in here and I couldn't help but stare at the shiny metal in the sun. It looked expensive and was most likely given as a gift. I don't really know what made me do it, but I found myself putting it in my pocket, as it would only get lost or destroyed in here and it obviously held some sort of monumental value.</p><p>I looked around the arena and wondered if I would ever get out, it was beautiful, but it was all fake, these woods weren't like the one back in Twelve and I didn't feel safe. In fact, I didn't feel safe now. Even though the sun was shining and the sky was bright I knew it was all a mirage for us to get sucked into as false security. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard the sound of a cannon ring loudly and realised that I should probably get out of here.</p><p>I managed to salvage what I could, trying to move as quickly as possible, I had no idea who had died and I wouldn't find out until nightfall when they play the original anthem.</p><p>There were three of us now and soon the gamemakers will only attempt to push us all together to speed things up. I still had no idea why they would change the format of the games, part of me still felt like it was a trick. I guess all that I could do is hope that Rue will win, I didn't doubt that Thresh would help her being her district partner, but Cato, I just couldn't see him sparing her.</p><p>I made my way into the woods once again and tried to find a tree that I could climb for safety, when my eyes catch something floating down from the sky. It's a sponsor for me as my district number indicted to it on the front of the parachute.</p><p>I pick up the heavy batch of arrows that are tied together with a white ribbon, there must be about five of them, each with a gold plated tip. I turned them over and realised there was a note, something which usually wasn't allowed to be given during the games. I pull it away from the ribbon and unfold it feeling my arms go heavier and my anxiety begin to rise, painfully, as I read it.</p><p>Just one arrow and the victims eyes will close forever - Snow</p><p>My eyes went wide as I realised what it meant as when I looked at the other side of the card one word was printed.</p><p>Poisoned arrows.</p><p>I dropped the piece of card, the air seeming to leave my lungs, not only was this a sponsor given by the president himself, which was a first, but probably the most expensive and deadliest weapon ever to be given in the games - even more so than Finnick Odiar's.</p><p>I didn't even know if I could use them, it seemed to me that poison was a cowards weapon, I mean, why would the president himself give these personally to me? The thought made my mind crumble as I realised one person could potentially be in danger. Prim. I knew Gale was looking after her, but I couldn't help but feel that this gift was something more, maybe even a threat. I knew Cinna's outfits for us defied what was original to the games and so far the 74th Hunger Games was anything but the usual turn of events.</p><p>I sigh, realising the sky was beginning to darken and night wasn't far, so I decided to head to the lake as I couldn't find a single tree that was safe enough to climb from the storm. It didn't take me long to reach the large reservoir which looked to be crystal clear, shimmering in the sun, no one probably would have even known there is most likely something much more deadly lurking in the deeper waters.</p><p>I sip some of the cool drink and sit beside it, the grass swaying in the wind, I breathe the air in and out, it's fresh and if I close my eyes for just a second, it's almost like I'm back in Twelve. For a second I felt at home, until I opened my eyes again suddenly, my heart stopping, as the sound of a cannon interrupted my peace. The sky was now dark, night had caught up with us and the anthem played, I wasn't surprised to see the girl from Ten's face which was then followed by Adriel.</p><p>I felt myself deflate as I recall his frightened face, taking a deep breath and turning away from me. Instantly, guilt swept through me as I realise how he saved my life, I should have stuck by him, but part of me knew that by doing so I might have ended up having to kill him or sacrifice myself, a choice I simply couldn't make.</p><p>I felt anger rise inside of me, no one deserves this, not even the careers, I look towards the arrows next to me and consider snapping them in two, throwing them into the lake and defying Snow. I didn't though, as I feared what it may bring, to destroy a gift that was given by President Snow himself would be the ultimate show of treason, no matter how right it would have been in my own eyes.</p><p>I knew I had to go home, I couldn't let Marvel win, there were only two of us left and I had a promise to keep, not just for Prim but Rue and Adrian too. I took a deep breath, feeling my eyes well up for the first time, as suddenly everything was so overwhelming. My thoughts went to Gale, I knew he would be telling me to fight through it, he was my biggest supporter along with my sister and I love him for it, even if I wasn't sure In what sort of way, he was my best friend and I had to make it home.</p><p>I get up and begin to walk away from the lake, towards the cornucopia and only hope that Marvel may be there, as most tributes often meet at the cornucopia when they are the last two, I managed to reach the large structure that stood tall in the middle of the grasslands, surrounded by the woods.</p><p>I looked around and I prepared myself for him to be here, but he wasn't, and the area was quiet.</p><p>Almost too quiet.</p><p>Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed from behind, my whole body making contact with the ground, my head hitting the ground first, in a painful blow that caused me to see stars and my bow to fall from out of my reach. I feel myself be turned over, to come face to face with Marvel, his face covered in blood and his eyes crazed as he smiles at me, once again, pressing a blade against my throat, pinning every inch of my body down. I try to move only to find I can't and instead grind my teeth together in anger.</p><p>"Your not getting away this time" he says "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, or your friend, what's his name? Adriel? Yeah, well, he's dead now and Cato isn't around to boss me about anymore, so this is my games, my win" he revels in delight as he strokes the blade across my face his hand digging into my throat, cutting the supply of air.</p><p>It was a struggle but i manage to spit in his face, my anger bubbling inside of me as he talks about Adriel the way he is. He wiped his face on his shoulder and grins, his arrogance had taken over, the killing had corrupted his mind as he leaned over me, his body crushing mine as his laugh rung in my ears, causing me to see that even hope seemed hopeless in this situation. My legs tried to kick and my hands searched for something, anything, that will help me. I can feel his breath on my face and so I draw my head away from him and turn it to the side.</p><p>"Look at me!" He grabs my hair, making me yelp and forces me to face him.</p><p>He points the tip of his knife towards me, cutting the top layer of skin on my throat, making me gasp for air as I felt the pressure of it burn into my skin, the pain almost unbearable as immediately blood spurted everywhere. I winced in pain, tears threatening to spill as I couldn't stop myself. But I took my chances, and realised in the midst of his muffled words and the pain that vibrated through my body, I had found what I was looking for.</p><p>I grasped the long piece of metal in my hand and swung the tip of the arrow straight into his wrist to then hear him growl in pain, let me go and sit back up.</p><p>"You think an arrow in my wrist is going to stop me from killing you?" He laughs and pulls it out.</p><p>He went to grab me, but found that he couldn't and so I crawled away on my back watching him smile at me as he reached the complete edge of insanity.</p><p>But his smile soon fades as his skin turns white, almost as pale as snow and I watch as he stiffens, his body falling to the ground, twitching, before the cannon sounds and the life leaves his body to be nothing but a corpse. The words from the note flashing before my eyes -</p><p>Just one arrow and the victims eyes will close forever</p><p>I look up at the star spotted sky, collapsing from the pain, feeling the blood puddle from my neck, was I dying? I had no idea, but the last thought that ran through my head before the world turned upside down and went black was...</p><p>I, Katniss Everdeen, was the first tribute to win the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope all you have enjoyed this so far, I have tried to not make it sound so fast paced as I wanted to write this in detail, building up Katniss as a character before I make her interact with Cato more. It will happen, don’t worry, I just enjoy a slow burn.</p><p>If some of you are confused, which is my main worry, about the games now here is an explanation:</p><p>The arena was split into two parts, one half is Katniss’ game and the other was Cato’s where Rue ended up. Katniss has just won her games, making her the first tribute to win the games. </p><p>The reason behind all of this Change will soon be made clear in Part Three where Katniss will soon discover what has been happening whilst she has been in the arena. She also has no idea if anyone has already won the other games or if it is still carrying on. </p><p>However, I would just like to say Thankyou for reading if you have gotten this far, as I know that not as many people read Hunger Games Fanfiction anymore, but even so, I was hoping the new book that’s being released would encourage more people to want to read, as this was an idea I had for a while, I just never had the courage to type it all out. </p><p>Anyway, I just want to say Thankyou and I can’t wait to get the next part written up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three - My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part Three - My Soul </p><p> I couldn’t speak, or at least that’s what the doctors had told me as soon as I woke up. The nights had been long and drawn out, I’d wake up in a cold sweat and then fall back asleep exhausted. I spent a whole week going in and out of consciousness. </p><p>Sometimes I doubted whether I was even alive or not, but the pain of when I’d try to talk reminded me of everything that had happened. </p><p>The nightmare that was now my life. </p><p>I’d started eating my first meal today, taking small mouthfuls of mashed potato and soup as it was all I could swallow. I felt hollow on the inside, like something was missing, and I could only guess it’s because I just wanted to go home. </p><p>I looked down at my legs, which were sprawled out on the bed that I’d been kept in since the games. I’d just about survived, Marvel had cut right through the tissue in my throat and had caused severe nerve damage. This had affected my speech, I hadn’t been able to talk since and I was afraid I never would. </p><p>There was a sound of the door opening, I thought it might have been one of the doctors to check my blood, but it wasn’t. </p><p>“How you doin’ sweetheart” Haymitch greeted me for the first time since winning.</p><p>I hadn’t had any visitors, well none that I knew about anyway, since half the time I was trapped within my own nightmares. I’d barely even looked around the room that I was in, but now that I was fully conscious my eyes had nothing better to do than look at the plain white walls, the equipment on the tables around me and the paperwork at the end of my bed. </p><p>I looked up towards the victor, his hair still a greasy mop of dirty blonde and his clothes, which were once expensive, now look no better than those worn in the Seam. </p><p>He held up his hands and grinned “actually don’t answer that” the sarcasm dripping from his voice. </p><p>He’d been drinking, I could tell, the strong smell of liquor just seemed to seep from his skin. </p><p>I scowl at him and watch as he carelessly sits on my legs. </p><p>“So, I’m guessing you have no idea what has happened since you’ve been out of it?” </p><p>I shook my head and swallow the mouthful of soup, which is now going cold, in my mouth. </p><p>He sighs and brings out a flask that’s hidden in his jacket.  </p><p>“The games are still on” He says “There’s been no winner on the other side yet, though, the girl from Five has died”</p><p>He looks at me, as if waiting for a response, but then remembers I can’t give him one. I just stare, as his eyes skim over me and then meet mine, until I can’t help but look past the glaze of alcohol and see a broken man, who for so long had no one he could relate to from his own district until now. </p><p>He sighs, the sarcasm suddenly gone and pats my leg with his hand “Peeta was a good boy, it’s a shame he couldn’t have come out of all this with you” </p><p>I look down at my hands which are encased around the bowl of soup that’s in my lap. They’re now fully healed, the cuts and bruises of the arena gone, just like Peeta. I hadn’t had time to cry or grieve his death, I’d only known him for a brief amount of time, but something inside of me knew I should have tried harder to save him - when he saved my life twice. </p><p>The tears threaten to fall off the brim of my eyes and finally meet Haymitch’s who actually looks concerned for once, maybe even pitiful. </p><p>“It’s important you carry on what Peeta started” Haymitch states and takes a sip out of his flask. </p><p>I look at him, my face scrunched up in confusion, Peeta is dead, how am I supposed to carry on without him?</p><p>Haymitch sees this and laughs “You know you really aren’t the brightest spark at times” he readjusts himself on my legs and I feel the blood suddenly rush to them “You need to grieve him Katniss, the boy confessed his love for you, which means most people were hoping of getting a love story out of this years games” </p><p>I cock my head to the side and watch as he pushes the hair out of his face and sighs. </p><p>“Doesn’t it occur to you as to why they’ve changed the rules of the games?” Haymitch’s voice is now low, barely even a whisper as his eyes gleam into mine. </p><p>I can’t help the panic rise inside of me as I imagine that the gamemakers or even President Snow may want me dead, I hear the machine next to me start to beep rapidly and I gulp down the fear that’s rising in my throat. Prim, Gale, my mom, are they safe?</p><p>I try to speak but nothing but a screech of words leaves my throat. </p><p>Haymitch seems to understand my panic though and now grabs my shoulders, making me look at him, the alcohol on his breath now beating onto my face as he speaks “They are safe, but we are not, and so you need to get yourself together, in a few weeks time once the games have fully ended you will be expected to do an interview with Caesar Flickerman, that will be your opportunity” </p><p>I didn’t quite understand what he meant, but I nodded anyway, his words resonating in my mind as I try to get my head around it all. I guess I just had to play the poor girl who lost the one boy she could possibly love...right? </p><p>Haymitch jumps back suddenly when the door to my room swings open and a nurse walks in. He seems to see that as his cue and so he gets up and leaves the room after saying a quick ‘see you later’. </p><p>The nurse checks the papers at the end of my bed and all I do is  watch as she carries out her daily tasks. She didn’t look like the average Capitol citizen with brightly coloured hair or long nails and heavy makeup. She was pretty, but in a simple sort of way, she had her blonde hair scraped back, her uniform a pristine white. I’d seen photos of my mother in her youth and this woman was like the spitting image of her. </p><p>“Hello Katniss, my names Celestial, I’m one of the doctors here in the facility and I’m just here to check your heart monitor” she smiles and walks over to the screen where I watch her tap a few things to stop the bleeping. </p><p>“Are you finished with this?” She asks, gesturing towards my tray of food. </p><p>I nod and hand it over to her to which she sets it on the table out of the way. </p><p>“I’m also here to give you a special purified drink for your throat, it will hopefully mend your vocal chords so you can speak again” She explains, as she grabs a cup from the cabinet in my room and begins to create some sort of concoction. </p><p>She’s gentle and doesn’t feel the need to congratulate me on my success as she walks over and passes me the drink, instructing me to swallow it slowly. I do as she says and pass the cup to her once I am done. </p><p>“You can’t have anything to eat or drink until the evening now” she says “You know, you can always sit in the lounge if you like?” She suggests. </p><p>I look around at the white walls of my room and the artificial lights that are making my eyes hurt, it felt more like a padded room than a place of recovery. I decide very quickly I need a change of scenery, the stolid walls make me feel insane, so I nod my head eagerly, knowing I need to occupy my mind. </p><p>She smiles and unhooks me from the machine “There, you should be fine” she reassures. </p><p>She helps me up, the feeling of standing for the first time in days makes my body weak for a second , but once I take my first few steps I seem to be fine. She follows me, opening the door for me from behind and then leading me down a large hallway of rooms towards the lounge. </p><p>The lounge has a large plush seating area, a fire as well as a bar all surrounding a large hologram TV on the wall that’s playing the Capitol station. I make my way over and sit down, looking out at the view of skyscrapers that adorn the landscape. When it suddenly dawns on me that this was the same view from the training centre, all this time I thought I was in a hospital and yet I’m in the same place where all of this began. </p><p>“Is there anything else that you need?” Celestial asks, snapping me from my thoughts. </p><p>I find myself thinking of one thing I need and gesture towards the pen that’s clipped on her uniform. She seems to get the hint “Oh, of course, why hadn't I thought of that?” She laughs. </p><p>I smile at her, unable to respond with a thankyou.</p><p>“I’ll be just a moment” She says smiling, before finally walking away out of the room. </p><p>I take in the dark plush furniture against the stark white walls, it resembled a lot of the floors within the centre, as in every room there is a large picture of Snow, his wife and their daughter standing next to him, all dressed in white. </p><p>I take my eyes away from the snapshot, unable to look at the man whose murdered hundreds of children over the years. Instead, I focus my attention to the TV, there’s some fashion programme on where they discuss the latest trends and models, I roll my eyes as a woman walks out onto the stage in a dress that’s made out of food, it’s disgusting to think people are starving and yet they are wearing what others call a meal. </p><p>I grab the tablet that lies on the side and look at the available channels, we had an old television at home, one that was outdated by years and only had one station which was the Games, they’d been given out when the games first began so people could watch it. I would have sold it if it wasn’t mandatory to watch, but it was useful if you wanted to stay at home rather than watch it back in the square.</p><p>It was funny how they could afford to give us all old TV’s but not food or shelter. </p><p>This one however, seemed to have a tablet rather than a remote and it was hologram based rather than an actual TV. I wasn’t really impressed by the technology of it all but It still takes me a long time to decide whether or not to put on the Games. I know I don’t have to watch it, but I have a good feeling I probably should for Rue.</p><p>I was just about to make a decision when the nurse, Celestial, enters the room again, walking over to give me what appears to be a touchscreen whiteboard and stylus. </p><p>“Here” she says handing it me “we usually use it for notes but you can just write on it until your voice comes back, though, with the medicine it won’t be long” </p><p>I smile at her and write one thing on the board *THANKYOU* she nods her head and soon trots away, her blonde pony tail bouncing up and down. </p><p>I sigh and once she’s gone I look back at what I was doing, should I dare watch? Or will the nightmares of what’s happened to me only be edged on further from it? Regardless, my curiosity got the best of me and so I ended up turning it on.</p><p>The Capitol seal fills the screen; I realise it’s a mini break where Caesar and Claudius talk about the events that have occurred so far. Usually they do one in the morning, for those who haven’t stopped up all night to watch, one midday and then finally of the evening. I sigh and try to listen to their pointless conversation. </p><p>“Oh Caesar those berries almost looked as blue as your hair!” Claudius responds to him, his white curly hair bouncing as he laughs. </p><p>I roll my eyes at the stupidness of it, hopefully now I’m a Victor I’m not forced into the trashy fashion they call style. </p><p>“Well, anyway, it seems to appear that with now District Five’s tribute Faccia Volpe’s out of the way, Rue Rivoluzione seems to be really making herself known In the arena” Caesar announces, his voice thick with enthusiasm. </p><p>Suddenly all my attention goes towards the screen as I watch and listen to what he is saying. I’d never heard their full names before, District Five was called Faccia and Rue has a more unusual last name than I’d have thought. I’m just glad I didn’t know Marvels or any of my other victims full names, something about it makes me shiver as they would no longer just be tributes but people. </p><p>Rue is now across the whole screen, climbing through the trees, her small body means she’s fast and barely noticeable, I can’t help but smile, because she really is proving everyone wrong. I must admit, I’m shocked myself she’s got this far, she’s now in the last four, which means that although she still has a fair bit to go knowing who she’s up against, her odds are even better than anyone would have guessed. If she wins she would be the first twelve year old to ever win the games. </p><p>I smile and then suddenly the screen cuts to Ceaser again “But what’s this?” He exclaims, excitement in his voice “It looks to me that she’s spotted something or rather someone!”</p><p>The camera then pans down on Cato who is lying on the floor, his back covered in blood, the screen then switches to Rue’s small face looking down from the tree above, her eyes dancing over him, I can tell she’s thinking something. </p><p>I shake my head and hear my voice scream inside my head ‘don’t do it Rue, he’s not worth it!’. But I know she can’t read my thoughts and so all I can do is cringe as she climbs slowly down the length of the tree and settles next to him. </p><p>He’s injured badly and I know it’s my doing, the stab wound in his back is in the same place my arrow lodged itself into him before my escape. I had no regrets when it came to it, but now I do, as my stupid attempt to kill him may result in Rue getting hurt. I don’t want her to help him, I know he wouldn’t appreciate it even if she did as he’d most likely use the opportunity to kill her.</p><p>I simply just watch as she addresses the wound, helping him, as always, like she always does. A small smile lingers on my lips as I watch how caring she is, how she’s so determined even though she knows by helping him she’s only decreasing her own odds. I had no idea how someone could be so selfless, Rue was simply a healer, like Prim and my mother, they just can’t resist leaving people when they know they can fix them. </p><p>A small part of me just hopes that she knows what she’s doing and that if Cato does, or if he ever will wake up he doesn’t kill her. I hold my breath as I watch her, she places some leaves she already had in the wound, at first I’m slightly horrified at what she’s trying to do when the audio cuts to Caesar and Claudius explaining that the crushed leaves help clean a wound from infection. It was quite an unusual scene to see in the Games, watching a small girl help someone so large, someone who she knows will probably kill her in an instant if they wanted to. </p><p>I watch until I know Rue is safe, luckily she has the sense to go back into the trees and rest up there until he wakes up. She then just spends her time minding her own business, watching the mockingjays above and singing a little tune to herself. It reminds me of how she helped me, she must have done the same thing until I woke up. </p><p>I look around the room, knowing that there won’t be much activity until a couple of more hours as they’ve now cut to the boy from Ten, so I decide to see if I can get some clean clothes and maybe even some fresh air. </p><p>It doesn’t take me long to find someone, I make sure to keep my board with me for writing and so when they ask what I need I simply hold it up to them explaining that I’d like some normal clothes. </p><p>They manage to find a plain white top and joggers, it’s a bit more modest than the short hospital like gown they had me in and helps me feel a lot more comfortable when taking the elevator to the roof. </p><p>The fresh air hits me, the sky is clear blue, the sun beating down and the sound of heavy traffic fills the atmosphere. I walk over to the railing and look over the edge, my eyes tracing the landscape, it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I take a deep breath, it hurts, but the feeling of my lungs being full of air makes me feel calm. I am finally able to breathe without the threat of it being taken away from me. </p><p>I must have been up there for a few hours, maybe longer, my own thoughts keeping me company, when Haymitch joins me, leaning up against the railing next me and sighing as he too takes in the view. </p><p>“It’s not as great being a victor as you think, the game never ends, you simply spend your whole life just trying to please all these people” he says gesturing towards the view of the city that was now a silhouette against the sunset of dusk.</p><p>He watches me and I simply nod, continuing to stare at the flurries of colorful people that dash though the streets. I’d only seen videos or pictures of the Capitol and yet part of me always convinced myself that the people in them were exaggerations of what it really was like. It seems that I was wrong, as everyone but a small selection of the population seem to dress in this particular way. </p><p>I’m listening to the hustle and bustle when a question looms in my head, one I hadn’t been able to figure out, and so I decide to write it on my board for Haymitch to read. </p><p>*Why was the arena split?* </p><p>He reads the question on the shiny screen and groans in what I figure is annoyance “I’m hoping it was just a chance to mix things up, but if you want my honest answer” he takes I’m a sharp breath “The Capitol are greedy and I wouldn’t put it past Snow to want to use you in some sort of way” he explains. </p><p>I’m confused and so I continue our conversation by writing, it’s slow and an annoying process but something I will need to go through to find the information I need. </p><p>*What do you mean by use me?* </p><p>His voice lowers and for once I see Haymitch embarrassed, his body language stiff and his voice unsure “Katniss, you know Finnick, the young, handsome trophy of the Capitol? People like that - they eat up. They want someone desirable, someone they can pay to enjoy the comforts of, usually something that is rare” </p><p>I’m shocked at what he’s described to me, not only do these people kill children, but they also exploit them for their company too, their last bit of innocence is taken away from them in every way possible. I find myself weak in the knees and my expression cold. My perspective of Haymitch changes then too, as I realise he’s not describing this from speculation, but rather, experience. They must have done this to him too and the thought sickens me. </p><p>It could be me next.</p><p>I’d never even kissed a man before, the thought of it never even crossing my mind, as I’d learned never to give in to the hunger just for a few extra coins in my pocket.  I would rather risk my life hunting than give myself up for one of those men. My mother had treated so many girls, who burst through the door screaming in agony because they’d tried to abort whatever had been the result of it themselves. I swore that I would never follow the same route. </p><p>*I’m sorry* I write across the board and watch as Haymitch’s face softens before returning to it’s usual self. </p><p>“That’s life sweetheart and some people just get their kicks stomping on it” he says, backing away from the railings and taking a sip of whatever substance he had within the silver flask. </p><p>“Come on, it’s getting colder and it would be wise for you to carry on watching the games, even if you don’t want to” he says and gestures for me to follow, to which I comply. </p><p>We are both greeted in the lobby by Effie who gushes towards me with delight, her face a proud picture. </p><p>“Oh my first Victor! Katniss, my dear, I am so proud of you!” She exclaims, her pink hair getting in the way as she squeezes me into a hug. </p><p>I simply just smile politely. </p><p>“I’m so sorry about Peeta, he was such a fine boy, but regardless, what a proud moment it must be for you and your district! It certainly is for me!” She replies oblivious to the annoyance that’s rising inside of me at her carelessness. </p><p>If only she realised they weren’t proud, but instead relieved.</p><p>I let her express herself for a few more moments before I make a point of avoiding her last comment and sitting down on the couch, my whole body relaxing as I come into contact with an array of different pillows. </p><p>The Games is still on and from what I can see Cato is still laid out on the forest floor, but the camera is now focused more closely as it appears that he is waking up. </p><p>I feel the air leave my lungs as I watch. </p><p>Rue has the sense to stay up in the tree, observing as the career twitches slightly to then suddenly jolt up in a panic, the shock causing him to puke all across the forest floor. I hear Effie cry in disgust as she now sits beside me, whilst me and Haymitch just simply watch unfazed. </p><p>The blonde boy tries to look at his back and goes to flick away the crushed leaves, that he could obviously feel, his face a mix of different emotions as he began to panic.</p><p>“Don’t” a small voice shouts from above and I tense up as I see him search the area, his eyes taking in every detail around him before finally meeting her face. He wipes his mood streaked face with his sleeve, his whole body tense. It’s funny, the cold blooded killer looks more confused rather than lethal. </p><p>She makes her way down the tree and now becomes level with him, her small frame seems larger since he is sitting on the floor, his body shifted from the residue of his food. I can’t help but feel my palms become slick with sweat and the anxiety build inside of me. </p><p>“They will help the infection” she explains quietly, making sure to keep a relatively good distance from him. </p><p>He doesn’t thank her though, instead he simply looks her up and down suspiciously as if she’s lying, his own emotions getting the better of him for a change, as he doesn’t seem to know how to react. It’s a good while before he says anything, which only makes it uncomfortable and awkward, as they simply just stare at each other. </p><p>“Aren’t you afraid I’m going to kill you?” He questions.</p><p>“No” She says and smiles slightly “Because you have her pin” </p><p>Immediately, I learn forward, the realisation of the fact Cato, the boy from District Two, the one competitor I hated the most and tried to kill is wearing my pin.</p><p>How would he have gotten it? </p><p>It never dawned on me that I may have lost it in the arena, the latch would unhook pretty easily and it must have came off when I was running. Most likely when the arena split. It never even crossed my mind that it wasn’t with me all that time. I was glad it was found and not lost, so that I was happy about. But even so, I was annoyed he somehow found it, if only it could have been Rue.</p><p>I watch as he looks down at his chest where the pin is displayed and states quite coldly “I know” he pauses as If deciding whether to explain or not as to why he has it, he choses not to, as he simply sits there not saying a word. </p><p>Rue seems to pick up on the fact somethings not quite right and backs away “Katniss had her pin though, right up until” Rue then seems to realise something as she utters to herself  “oh, it must have come off when she was dragging us out of the cave” her small face is deflated and almost sad as she recalls me pulling her out of the rubble, I remember my own face bruised and cut, my hands desperately clinging on to her and Adriel...</p><p>Stop. Don’t think about him. Just watch the Games. </p><p>“Why did you pick it up?” She asks curiously.</p><p>He smirks and looks up towards her and I can’t help but find myself agitated towards the fact I couldn’t tell if he was being genuine, or playing a game with the young girl. I knew something wasn’t right, he wouldn’t just pick up that pin for no reason, there is something behind it. </p><p>“I figured maybe it would give me a reason to get out of here” he explains, his answer quite short from detail.</p><p>Rue’s eyes widen and I’m worried as I watch her step closer “I thought you wanted her dead?” She questions. </p><p>“I did, but now that I’m entitled to my own victory, I guess I’ll have to return it to her” he says smiling, but his smile isn’t genuine, I can tell, it’s the same smile he would give Marvel when he knew he was only going to stab him in the back. </p><p>I could only guess that they had announced my victory to the other half of the arena, since he says he wants to ‘return it to me’. It was all lies. He’s angry, I know it, he’s annoyed that I have stole his victory and so when he found my pin, it was a symbol of a threat, he wants to return it to me just so he can kill me or - </p><p>“Shit” Haymitch says and looks at me, taking a gulp of the liquid he now has sloshing around in his mouth. </p><p>I look at him confused *What?* I write. </p><p>“Katniss...he’s using your victory of a way of promising his own” Haymitch practically yells, now angry as he has realised what Cato is trying to do. </p><p>Effie seems taken aback “Well, can he do such a thing?” She asks. </p><p>“Of course he can, he’s using the same tactics as Peeta. He tried the alliance and it didn’t work and so now he’s jumping on the bandwagon!” Haymitch yells and I feel Effie jump in shock at his sudden outburst. </p><p>It dawns on me what Haymitch is saying and my own anger is sparked within me, one I cannot express from shouting and I find myself getting hot, the frustration bubbling inside of me. If Cato associates himself with me, it will only make people want him to win more, it’s almost like the old phrase my dad always used to say ‘if you can’t beat em’ join them’. He wants people to believe that the pin is a symbol of friendship or maybe even love...if he really is copying Peeta like Haymitch says he is.</p><p>But even so, who would even fall for it? I shot an arrow at him at the start of the games and I made a good point of showing how much I hated him for Peeta’s death. How could anyone just look past that and not see the truth? </p><p>Which was that me and Cato are completely different people.</p><p>I sigh and lean back into the comforts of my seat and write another question for Haymitch, who is now pacing up and down in frustration. </p><p>*Will anyone even believe him? I shot an arrow at him, that shows how much I like him?* </p><p>Haymitch’s thumb presses against his chin as he reads it, his arms crossed, I watch as he scowls “Unfortunately, yes, when people see that pin, they think of you, so by associating you with him it ups his chances. Especially when people already loved the alliance you guys had going on” Now I’m more confused, people loved our alliance? What was that supposed to mean? </p><p>*What do you mean people loved our alliance?* I ask. </p><p>Haymitch doesn’t seem to know if he should tell me or not as he freezes, his jaw set and his eyes glancing at Effie in trepidation. I narrow my eyes at him, trying to stop the anger from rising inside of me and the temptation to scream. What was he hiding from me? </p><p>*What are you not telling me Haymitch?* </p><p>He sighs and sits down on the coffee table in front of me, much to Effie’s disapproval, and I just simply wait for his response, my own face a picture of anger and tiredness all in one. </p><p>“Once Peeta was gone that was it, he was no longer in the picture, so when Cato didn’t kill you and he invited you into the alliance, the rumours of you two being something more spiralled out of control” he begins to explain. </p><p>My face is boiling red from anger, my hands now in fists as I lean up against the edge of the couch, my eyes a burning rage, how could he not tell me? How could he keep this from me? </p><p>“People within the Capitol were under the impression that he was jealous of Peeta and that is why he killed him and not you” Effie explains, her voice was as quiet as my own when she spoke, but I heard her clear as day. </p><p>I find myself staring at Haymitch, my fists clenched as I look at him for an explanation, his face scrunched up in annoyance since Effie has only added more fuel to the fire that now burns inside of me. I was angry, not just at the Capitol, but because neither of them decided to tell me and probably wouldn’t have if nothing came of it. Poor Peeta, he was nothing but entertainment for these people, whether his feelings were true or not, it was no concern for them. </p><p>Haymitch can see that I am about to erupt in anger and so decides to defend himself “I haven’t done anything wrong here, since the thoughts of you two being anything more than just allies soon went out the picture once you shot him and got away. That’s why I didn’t think it was important to tell you, but now, since he’s found your pin and decided to wear it, I can only guess the thoughts of you and him are only going to start again” he holds his hands up once he finishes and walks away before I can say anything. </p><p>I want to cry or scream or at least do something, I’ve never felt so betrayed, how could he not tell me? Something as important as that and he choses not to say anything? Surely it would have come up in an interview or during the Capitol News? </p><p>Eventually, I manage to calm down without breaking anything, Effie seemed to realise how angry I was and went to talk to Haymitch instead, leaving me on my own, something I crave and yet resent at the same time. </p><p>I decide to carry on watching, figuring I’d already missed a large part of their conversation due to Haymitch’s outrage. Luckily he’d gone to the bar, probably so he could forget it. </p><p>Rue is still standing there and by the looks of it she’s given Cato some of her water. I want to cry for her to stop, that he’s not worth it, but of course the twelve year old in her only saw the good in people. </p><p>“She’s not that bad you know” Rue comments and I’m guessing it’s about me. </p><p>The older boy laughs slightly “Hmm, maybe, she still shot an arrow at me though” he says gruffly.</p><p>“You must think she’s not too bad though if you have her pin, you could have just left it” Rue states and takes the bottle away from him. </p><p>“True” He says, he thinks for a second and I can tell he’s only trying to put together some kind of lie “I respect the fact she’s won and that she can fight so well considering where she is from” he says finally before wiping his wet lips with his large bronzed arm. </p><p>Rue smiles and looks over towards his sword which lays flat beside him, her face is now a mixture of different emotions as she realises her life is still in danger. I have a feeling that Rue is clever though and I know she doesn’t quite believe his change of heart about me in one small comment is genuine. </p><p>“I am proud that she has won” She says, finally looking him in the eye, I can see that she has her slingshot ready, her small hand resting on her hip where it’s attached. </p><p>“I agree” He replies, he’s not listening to her though as he begins to check his backpack instead, most likely to see if she has stole from him. </p><p>“I have helped you” Rue states and waits for him to look back at her, but he doesn’t and so she carries on “I expect you to help me” </p><p>This grabs his attention and makes him look at her, his face red in anger as he spits back at her “Me? Help you? Why would I help a girl from Eleven, you don’t stand a chance”</p><p>“Neither do you without my help. Plus, why would you help a girl from Twelve?” Rue shoots back at him and I’m stunned as I see her innocent face suddenly become so mature, the young girl vanishing as I see determination set in her eyes. </p><p>Cato knows she’s got him stuck, he doesn’t have an answer and having just woken up he’s too weak to try and kill her without injuring himself again. So instead he says nothing and looks down into his lap as if she didn’t even say anything at all. </p><p>“I know about your alliance, Katniss told me everything and so I want you to promise me that you won’t kill me unless it becomes us as the final two” She explains, it’s a fair deal and a smart one too. She knows he can’t deny it and killing her when she was my allie in the games will only look bad. </p><p>“How do I know you won’t kill me?” He asks looking at her skeptically. </p><p>Rue grins and chuckles slightly “I’m not going to kill you, I’m true to my word, I didn’t come here to hurt people” she says. </p><p>He doesn’t seem to understand why she wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, I guess he’s never thought of the games as something you don’t have to participate in to necessarily survive, there’s only a handful out of seventy four but there are victors who have never even killed a soul with their own hands.</p><p>“Fine” he says, his face bright red, from anger or even embarrassment as he’s been outsmarted by a twelve year old. </p><p>“Your wound will take about another day or two, it depends really, how well you are at recovering” she states, whilst packing away the water bottle.</p><p>Cato is silent however, as he now leans up against the trunk of a tree; he’s watching her and I can tell he’s about to ask her something. </p><p>“Why did you help me? I mean, I know why you trust me - because of the pin, but, why would you help me knowing I may potentially kill you?” He asks. </p><p>She stops what she’s doing and looks up “Because you didn’t kill Katniss when you could have”</p><p>In that moment I feel myself draw back into my own seat, it almost seemed surreal, Rue’s words were true, I’d never looked at it that way before and I couldn’t help but feel thankful in that moment towards him. It was a strange feeling, since I hated him entirely for killing Peeta, but I knew part of me owed him for not doing the same to me. I sigh and look back towards the screen, my heart was beating fast and my head felt light. </p><p>“Fair point” he says bluntly, completely ignoring, or pretending to not acknowledge, what the young girl had just confessed. </p><p>“I’m going to get some food” Rue says. </p><p>“Yeah, okay” Cato replies, not really seeming that bothered at all. </p><p>I watch as the camera focuses on her walking away into the forestry, before flicking to a lone Cato who simply goes back to looking through his stuff and quite painfully trying to sit up against the trunk of a tree.</p><p>I sigh, figuring I should give it a break now and probably head to bed, I was tired, the effects of the arena still had a toll on me, it was strange, watching the same place I once fought in. It feels as if it never really happened. Like I imagined the whole thing, when if it wasn’t for the scars and the screams of my victims that ring in my ears I would be convinced it never did.</p><p>I bid goodnight to Effie and choose to ignore a drunk Haymitch even though it must be about twelve at night and make my way to the small room I woke up in. I settle beneath the crisp white sheets and stare at the blank walls, my mind replaying everything that had happened to me so far, I tried to think of Gale and Prim instead, but it was almost like I wanted to remind myself of everything I’d been through. Watching the games was something i needed to do, even though at every flick of the camera I couldn’t help but be reminded of Glimmer, Clove, Marvel and Adriel all over again. It wasn’t until the exhaustion took over and I had no choice other than to fall beneath the depths of sleep that my thoughts seemed to disappear.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>I’d spent the last two days doing nothing but watching the games, eating, sleeping and having an hour where I test my vocal chords. I’d managed to get my voice back, but it was still sore and so I can’t talk excessively, not that I did to begin with. </p><p>Throughout the past two days Rue had helped Cato get his strength back and even though the career would never show it, I seem to hope there’s some sort of passing respect for her from him. I’d watched on the edge of my seat, my eyes never leaving the screen as all I could hope for is that Rue is okay.</p><p>They’d parted ways yesterday, Cato didn’t really say much as Rue walked away in the opposite direction and the camera just followed him as he took a trail towards where the stream runs. I knew that for the next few days after their separation he’d now be on the hunt, most likely for the District Ten boy first.</p><p>I’d never wanted someone from another district to win so much, I look up to her in a way, even though she is younger, not just because she reminds me of my sister but because she is so brave, a twelve year old had never made it this far in the history of the games. </p><p>I was exhausted and drained, mentally as well as physically, the only person I’d spoken to was Celestial as me and Haymitch hadn’t quite made up since I got angry at him for not telling me. It felt like my whole world had just changed, I relied on new people in my life now, those who I never even thought I would meet. I find myself thinking a lot about what my life would have been like if I hadn’t of been in the games. I’m guessing I’d still be hunting, my family starving and maybe even with Gale. Maybe...</p><p>I’m about to get myself a drink, as I’m now allowed to eat and drink since I’m not on my medication, when Haymitch walks in. He’s obviously drunk, since he beats me to the bar, the smell of alcohol seeping from his skin. He doesn’t say anything, instead he pours himself a vodka and tonic before dumping himself on the couch, his eyes going straight to the television. </p><p>I sigh and pour myself an orange juice before sitting next to him on the other side. I stare at him and I can tell it’s annoying since he keeps shifting from one side to the other, his glass rocking and causing the clear liquid to slosh from side to side. </p><p>“What?” He asks suddenly and slams his glass on the table, so hard I fear it might smash.</p><p>I’m startled for a second, before I find myself annoyed at his behaviour, he’s my mentor and yet he’s not once apologised for not telling me, but instead kept himself intoxicated with drink. </p><p>“Your meant to be my mentor, I’ve had no apology from you and your constantly drunk, so excuse me if I am maybe slightly angry with you Haymitch” I protest, my voice straining to reach the same volume as him, causing my throat to burn once I finish what I have to say. </p><p>He grumbles something under his breath before he finally has the decency to speak up “I’m sorry, have I offended you?” </p><p>I roll my eyes and lean back further, too stressed to even respond to him. </p><p>“You know I think I preferred you when you couldn’t say anything at all” he downs the rest of his drink and smiles at me sarcastically. </p><p>“At least I don’t drink away my problems” I mutter back, trying to concentrate on what’s happening on the TV. </p><p>“I helped save your life sweetheart and I’ve had no thanks from you for that” he answers. </p><p>“I’m looking for an apology since you never gave me one, it’s my life Haymitch and you chose not to tell me! When were you going to? In the middle of an interview when they question me about the alliance, or after?” I retort, my voice feels a mess once I said what I had to say. </p><p>I have to take three deep breaths to regain myself, the blood gushing through my veins as I try to compose myself. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything for a while, since he knows I’m right and he had no place to hide it from me “I was going to tell you, but I knew how you’d be” he says as he stands up and walks in front of me, blocking the TV which was my only distraction “To be honest, I didn’t think it was too important” </p><p>I look up at him and my eyes meet his, I’m not angry this time though, instead I’m simply exhausted and I know pushing Haymitch away because I’m angry won’t help me, since I need someone who I can confide in. </p><p>I’m about to attempt to say something, even though my voice still hurts, when I pick up on something that’s said from the TV that sparks my attention. I push Haymitch away slightly and my eyes go wide as I see what’s happening. </p><p>Whilst me and Haymitch had been arguing Cato had found Thresh, I find a gasp escaping my lips as I watch Cato give a blow to the large boy’s abdomen causing him to double over from the pain. I feel the weight of the seat lower next to me as Haymitch is now watching intently too, for once a drink not in his hand. </p><p>Cato’s back is hurting him, I can see the pain in his eyes, but through it all I can tell he wants this, the adrenaline to win is running through his veins and it terrifies me. The boy who was speaking to Rue only a day ago was now gone, his hands were tight around the base of his sword, his arms strong as he lifted the heavy weight of it and every muscle in his body working to defend himself against Thresh who now had the upper hand. </p><p>I didn’t want Cato to win, he didn’t deserve it, but I knew that even if Thresh won, would he spare Rue’s life? I can only guess he had more of a chance of doing it than Cato. </p><p>I watch as I see Thresh return the blow he has received back to Cato with his reconstructed version of a sickle, a form of weapon used to cut crops, that he was obviously familiar with. The blade cuts deep into Cato’s shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees and grasp it, the blood spurting from the fresh wound.</p><p>I expect him to give up then, since his backs started bleeding again and his shoulders badly injured, it doesn’t look like he stands a chance, but careers aren’t quitters and instead he stands back up. A passion set in his eyes as I watch the determination set on his face, his hands bloody and bruised but tight around the base of his sword. The sight of him made me shiver, he was fear itself as he stood so confident, the wounds on his skin were no burden for him, they didn’t stop his fury.</p><p>He wanted this and what Cato wants, he gets. </p><p>I feel the air leave my lungs from the impact of it, a slight gasp escapes my mouth as I watch him swing his sword in one full swoop to hit him square in the neck. I feel I want to be sick, as images of those I’d killed with my own hands fill my head, but I continue to watch, my stubbornness telling me to see it through. </p><p>He’d decapitated the whole boys head, his lifeless body lying on the floor helpless and his head which lay slightly further away was covered in blood. I found tears falling from my eyes and the panic starting to set in as I felt myself back in the arena, the whole world feeling like it was closing in on me. </p><p>This was too much. </p><p>I decided to get up and head for the roof, my mind was not in the right place, my thoughts bombarded me with guilt and fear as I hope I never have to endure doing that to someone ever again. The thought of taking someone’s life was still unbearable to think about and I’d done it more than once. </p><p>I sit for about half an hour, I’d managed to filter my thoughts and instead decided to think about those at home. It wasn’t until Haymitch comes up to greet me that I feel a flood of dread fill me again “Katniss” he says making me turn around from, where I was resting “There’s someone who would like to see you”</p><p>I cock my head in confusion, who would possibly want to see me? But from the look on Haymitch’s face I gathered it’s not someone who I should keep waiting. I make my way over and follow him as he grunted for me to do so, taking the elevator back down to the ground floor. </p><p>Eventually, I find myself standing in front of a door with the room number ninety-one, there’s a Peacekeeper standing beside it who knocks on the wooden frame for me. </p><p>I find myself looking back at Haymitch who looks tense, his lips in a thin line of anticipation, I gulp when he nods his head for me to face forward once the door opens.</p><p>I look ahead of me and I can’t help the flood of anxiety that ripples through me once I peer into the dark walls of the room. </p><p>“Miss Everdeen, what a pleasure it is to meet you” President Snow greets me, a smile gracing his lips, it was friendly, almost too friendly. </p><p>“President Snow, what an honour” I reply whilst mustering up what little respect I had for him. </p><p>“Please, take a seat” he says as he gestures towards the lonely chair that sits in front of the desk.</p><p>“Thankyou” I reply.</p><p>Hesitantly I sit down, feeling the soft leather of the fabric as I sit across from him, the size of the seat making me feel small and vulnerable as my feet didn’t even touch the floor. I knew I probably must say something, but I had no words, instead all I could do is question in my mind why he was here. </p><p>“Tell me Miss Everdeen, which boy do you love?” President Snow asks, his question curious but his voice saying otherwise as his tone only reflected his authority. </p><p>“Forgive me Mr President, I don’t seem to understand what you are trying to imply” I reply, his intentions unclear to me.</p><p>“I would have said neither” the President replies, the corners of his mouth twitching into what I can only guess is a smile.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence until he decides to carry on. </p><p>“Indifference, it’s such a cold word, the feeling itself the same, so I can only assume that it would have only been a matter of time until your deceased district partner, Mr Mellark, came to realise the depths of your own indifference towards him” he says, his eyes glinting in the light. </p><p>“Peeta was well aware of my feelings towards him” I reply confidently, Peeta knew I didn’t love him, I only respected him, for saving my life and protecting me with his own. </p><p>“My dear, I think we can make this so much simpler if we agree not to lie to each other?” He asks, whilst leaning forward within his seat.</p><p>“Yes, I agree, I think that would save time” My voice just as demanding, as I want to know what this man could possibly want from me.</p><p>“I have a problem, Miss Everdeen, a problem that was revealed as soon as your former allie, Cato Arlott, decided not to kill you. You see, if Mr Crane, my head Gamesmaker, had any sense then he would have had both of you blown to bits, but instead his actions have caused a further inconvenience for me, since we are now at a point of conflict” Snow explains, the sound of the word sending chills down my back. </p><p>“Conflict?” I question “I wasn’t aware of such a thing between the Capitol and the Districts” I state, knowing quite clearly there was, but this sort of thing was always controlled and kept at bay by the Capitol. There hadn’t been any conflict since the last rebellion...</p><p>“No, that is because it is purely between the Districts, specifically One and Two” He explains “You see, both districts have recognised that your victory was unfair, however, District One seems to blame District Two’s tribute for this, since he decided to spare your life when given the opportunity to dispose of you” He waits for a moment, most likely to check if I am listening, before he resumes “You see, Miss Everdeen, the Capitol relies on both such loyal districts, as without their co-operation the system will only fail or potentially influence an uprising. Since whose to say those within the outer lying districts won’t see this flaw as an opportunity to overthrow the Capitol?” </p><p>“It must be a fragile system if it can be brought down by just two districts” I state, my eyes wide and my hands shaking as they sat in my lap, comfortably out of view, so that he could not sense the fear that channeled throughout my body. </p><p>“Yes it is indeed, but not in the way that you imagine” he states. </p><p>“Well how should I imagine?” I ask. </p><p>“You should imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead, your district made radioactive and burnt to the ground just like District Thirteen. Your family and friends gone as well as yourself. You fought very hard in the games Miss Everdeen, but those were just games, would you want a real war?” His voice is loud, the authority of it making my heart shudder, it made me feel like a small girl who was being told off, but I wasn’t afraid of this man, no, I was afraid of what this man could to to my family. </p><p>“No” I reply. </p><p>“Good, neither would I” he pauses and looks towards me his eyes tracing my shoulder, the same one where my pin once proudly lay throughout the games “Your pin, it was just lovely, may I ask where did you get such a thing?”</p><p>“I can’t remember” I reply, the thought of discussing Prim with such a man made my heart jump and my palms grow hot. I didn’t even want to say her name. </p><p>“Don’t lie” He says, his voice clear, the volume of it left my ears ringing.</p><p>“My sister gave it to me” I state truthfully, which immediately I regretted doing so. </p><p>“Ahh, such a lovely girl, I’m sure she and your mother cannot wait to see you again” he smiles and leans back within his chair once giving the compliment. </p><p>“Why didn’t you just kill me, or kill me now?” I ask, since killing me seems like an easy option for him to end all of the conflict. </p><p>There’s a moment where I think he doesn’t know what to say and I wonder if he is going to tell the truth, but he looks me straight in the eyes when he says it and I know that although President Snow may not be fair, he is truthful. </p><p>“Because I cannot run the risk of my own people turning on me, the Capitol, they seem to have taken a liking to you Miss Everdeen, and I must say myself that I don’t want to kill you, if anything I want to be friends or even allies, if not friends” he states, whilst taking a sip of the water that lies in front of him on the desk. </p><p>“So the Capitol doesn’t want me dead?” I ask. </p><p>“No, quite the opposite, it seems that it was in my best interest to keep you alive Miss Everdeen, since some of the highest bets were made against your name” he explains. </p><p>“Highest bets?” I ask warily, the words catching in my throat as only one thought was processing. </p><p>He is going to sell me, bid me off to the highest and most elite Capitol members. I watch as he leans forward, laying his hands on the desk in front of him, his fingers interlacing as my leg bounces up and down. I had a mixture of feelings, anger, fear and even resentment for what this man has put me through with his tyrannical rule. </p><p>“Yes, some of the highest bids were made against your chances of winning, but, from your reaction, I can only assume that you have heard rumours of proposals that have been made for your company, but I can assure you my dear, I have different plans for you” He explains, his voice hushed, I could only presume that only a select few know about the activities that occur. </p><p>I had no idea that people had already been bidding for my ‘company’ and I wonder if that’s why Haymitch told me about his own experience, did he know about this? Either way, I was relieved that my body would not be sold to strangers, but If I was not to be prostituted out, then what must President Snow want from me? </p><p>“So what is it you need me to do?” I ask. </p><p>He smiles, his white pearly teeth showing for a moment “For now, I want you to play along with Cato’s game and the idea that he spared your life out of jealously. You need to be grateful and to convince District One as much as the Capitol that his reason for saving you was simply because he loves you” he explains. </p><p>“But I don’t love Cato...I don’t k-“ I begin to explain that I can’t possibly even try to act like I love him, the thought of it making me feel dizzy, my mind numb and my heart beating faster than ever. </p><p>“I’m well aware of that, but you are also aware of the fact your families lives are in danger Miss Everdeen” he lectures and I feel myself faint, like the world is no longer here around me but I am somewhere else, somewhere much nicer and calmer, his voice blurry, before everything comes back at full force when I see Prim’s face...I have to do this, for her. </p><p>“And what do I do if he dies?” I ask, since Cato hadn’t yet won the games.</p><p>“Then you grieve for his death” He explains. </p><p>“And if he lives?” I question. </p><p>“Then the act will continue” he states. </p><p>In my own mind, it was a death sentence, if he dies I had to live knowing thousands of people thought I betrayed Peeta, my own district would resent me for it, I would be looked down upon. President Snow wanted me to act like I approved of Cato killing Peeta, that his jealousy some how made me fall for him and that my actions were only those of an innocent school girl in love. Something about it all made me shiver, like a ghost touched my skin, everything about this seemed surreal. If Cato lived then I would be forced to carry on the act, to have to pretend that I am in love with a boy who relishes at the punishment of death. </p><p>His voice is the only thing that snaps me from my thoughts. </p><p>“So Miss Everdeen, do you think you can manage all that?” Snow asks, the threatening tone of his voice made me feel small, insignificant, like I was an insect that needed to be squashed quickly. </p><p>“Yes” I reply.</p><p>“Yes what?” He demands. </p><p>“I will convince them” I say, my voice sore and heavy from the amount of talking I’ve had to do. </p><p>“No, convince me” he replies, whilst leaning further across the desk, there’s a moment where he studies my face, his smile gone and I can’t help but feel the burning sensation of anger and fear inside of me. </p><p>“It was a pleasure speaking to you Katniss” The president compliments, with another cruel smile, the use of my name on his lips making me shudder. </p><p>“And you” I reply quietly and get up to leave, my feet never moving so quickly. </p><p>“Oh and Katniss” I whip around to face him “Be sure to watch the Games, I think you might find you’ll enjoy it” he’s still smiling and his hand is outstretched, his fingers balancing the stalk of a white rose. </p><p>“For you, Miss Everdeen” he says with a bloody smile. </p><p>I feel myself take in a sharp breath of air as I take it from his grasp, feeling the sharp thorns of his threat dig into my skin as I return his smile, knowing I need to do all that I can to keep my family safe. Now more than ever. </p><p>I can’t help but feel relieved once I am out of the room, but not for long, since I know that although I am safe for now, he will be watching my every move. I was not safe from this moment forwards and I have to be careful when talking in public. </p><p>I feel numb, I have no words for how I feel since I don’t feel anything at all, I don’t understand what I should do since nothing like this has ever happened to me. I just keep repeating the same thing over and over in my head as Haymitch walks me to the elevator. </p><p>I must pretend to be in love with Cato Arlott. </p><p>Haymitch hadn't asked what it was about yet, but he didn’t need to, since he knew whatever it was is only bad news, and so discussing it out in the open wasn’t an option. We needed somewhere more private, in fear that someone may hear.</p><p>We make it to the roof and I only walk to the bench, that sat not far from the edge, when I break down crying, my body shaking and my lungs on fire as I gasp for air. I am scared, for Prim, my mother and Gale. I now had a duty to keep these people alive and if that meant ruining my own reputation by siding with Snow to make sure that the conflict between District One and Two disappears then I will do it.</p><p>My only problem is that I know what I must do, however, I have no idea how I must do it. I’d never been in love before, not the type of love that stretched further than the type you have for your family anyway. Most people in District Twelve had always said one day me and Gale would wed, but my love for Gale was different somehow, it was like Gale was always more of a brother or a cousin than someone I wanted to be with. </p><p>The thought of being close to someone willingly scared me, so having to act like I loved such a brute of a boy petrified me. That was if he survived, if he didn’t, then I would be spared of having to take the act further and I will have to make my grief for him as believable as possible. I could only hope that Cato doesn’t win...but would I then be sold to those within the Capitol? </p><p>It seemed no matter the outcome I was doomed. </p><p>Eventually, the tears stop running down my face and I am able to turn to Haymitch and talk to him. I can only imagine that the sight of me is horrifying though, as I can feel the contents of my runny nose across the top of my lip and my hair stuck to the dried tears on my face. Somehow, even though, I probably looked awful, I felt slightly better, if that’s even possible, as crying had let me pent my emotions. It was like I grieved for those I had lost and those I had killed and even for those who might be, such as Rue.</p><p>“So I’m guessing it was good news?” Haymitch says sarcastically, but I can tell deep down it was his bad attempt at making me laugh. </p><p>I sniff away the tears and finally look at him, my hands cold and shaking in my lap as I still hold the white rose he gave me “He doesn’t want to sell me” I say. </p><p>“Oh I’ll get the champagne out then” Haymitch says, but he knows it’s a step too far since I glare at him to listen. </p><p>He seems to understand and drops the smile he has playing on his lips and adjusts himself to listen to me. </p><p>I explain everything that was said, from the conflict between District One and Two to the rose he hands me at the end of our conversation. I take a sigh of relief once I am done as now I am not the only person who is aware of what is going on and what I am being forced to do. </p><p>“I figured something like this would happen” Haymitch says whilst standing up and stretching his arms. </p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask. </p><p>He sighs and decides to look at the view instead, his arms leaning against the railings that surrounded the roof “District One wins the games almost every year, but their biggest threat is Two and so both of the districts have always been rivals underneath the alliances that they form” he explains. </p><p>It made sense, since both of the districts were in favour with the Capitol and they both had a large role to play regarding the  production of goods for them too. </p><p>“I wonder if Cato knows about this” I state, to no one in particular but rather just as a passing comment.</p><p>“I doubt it” Haymitch mutters “And he only will if he survives”</p><p>“I know” I say. </p><p>“It would be better if he did survive” Haymitch says, which shocks me, I whip my head around to look at him, my face scrunched in confusion as I try to figure out why he would say such a thing. </p><p>“What? Why?” I ask, completely shocked at the statement. </p><p>“Because if he doesn’t then you’ll only be sold Katniss, your body given out like it’s nothing to those within the Capitol” Haymitch says angrily, his voice raw with bitterness. </p><p>“But if he lives then I’ll have to pretend for how long that I love a stupid boy from Two who loves nothing but seeing others suffer...seems like a great choice” I argue. </p><p>“Your stuck between a rock and a hard place, but wouldn’t you rather have to pretend to be in love with someone than have to sell your body?” Haymitch states. </p><p>I sigh, he was right, I nod my head and think about what he’s just said. If it means having to fake my love for a boy who I completely detest to keep my family alive then I will do it and if it means saving myself from having to sleep with multiple men or even women from the Capitol and be used further then I have no choice other than to pretend to love Cato. </p><p>Plus it will most likely be forgotten eventually...</p><p>“Come on, you’ve missed your vocal therapy, I think the next best thing for you is to get some rest, you look a mess” Haymitch says. </p><p>I know he wants me to go to bed, but I can’t help but ignore his words, even as he stands in front of me waiting, I simply sit there completely lost within my thoughts, until he decides to leave me be. </p><p>I find myself in a state of shock and confusion, my body still felt broken, but not as broken as my mind, a part of the games that people don’t tell you about is the insanity that follows. I’d heard many cases of victors going insane from what had happened to them. Annie Cresta for instance was one of them, she’d been left traumatised after her games and now no one really spoke of her, the Capitol completely disowned her once they realised she was no longer sane. </p><p>Morphling’s were another creation of the Games, those who couldn’t handle the pain decided it was less traumatising to stick a needle in their arm and drift into a senseless existence. </p><p>And then there was Haymitch, those who turned to alcohol as a way of coping, just one step below form morphling. It was a coping mechanism, like he was alive but not really feeling and I couldn’t imagine how many years he has gone blaming himself for his own tributes deaths. </p><p>I was determined to not become any of these people, since I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I was falling within a pit of despair and it was my own doing. If I can survive the initial games, I can certainly survive what comes after. </p><p>Once I had thought about it, I felt like I had a new sense of hope, that by doing this I will get to see Prim again and not have to worry about her being affected by the Games ever again. I would also be able to still hunt with Gale and spend more time helping his family since I would now have the wealth of a victor, his brothers and sisters would no longer have to take tesserae to survive. I could help them. </p><p>I decide to go back to my room once the sky begins to darken and get some sleep. My body felt sore and my voice was going, I couldn’t manage to talk another sentence even if I wanted to. </p><p>The feeling of the fresh sheets against my skin made me feel warm and for a moment safe. I imagined that I was back in Twelve, the smell of smoke from the mines filtering through mine and Prims bedroom window and the sounds of buckets rattling in the early morning as the men went to work. The smell of women getting the food ready for that night and washing laundry. It was the only thing that helped me get to sleep and the only thought that made me smile for the first time since the Games. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>I could feel someone saying my name and the feel of someone’s hand on my arm shaking me. In an instant I bolt upright, my hair a mess, my forehead and arms sweating as I come into contact with a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. </p><p>I feel a scream leave my lips as I scramble backwards, my hands grasping onto the sheets. It was him, he’d come to kill me and restore his victory, so that he could be the sole victor of the games. </p><p>“Katniss!” I hear him say, his voice ringing in my ears. </p><p>I was about to push him out of the way, to scream at him to stop, all I could hear was his voice repeating my name over and over...when my eyes focus, I actually listen to the voice talking to me and I realise this isn’t Cato. No. </p><p>It’s the nurse, Celestial. </p><p>“Katniss, calm down or I will have to tranquillise you” She says, her once calming voice demanding and her eyes filled with worry. </p><p>I feel the fear leave my body and I finally begin to calm down, my erratic breathing became more steady and I was able to actually talk to her. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” I ask, my voice barely even a whisper. </p><p>“It’s Rue, come, quickly” She says and opens the door for me. </p><p>Immediately I rush from my bed, my bare feet making contact with the cold tiled floor as I made my way to the lounge where I knew I would be able to see what is happening. </p><p>The panic inside of me made my heart beat faster within my chest, the pain of it making me almost hyperventilate, as I knew in my gut that whatever had happened it couldn’t possibly be good. </p><p>Once I enter the room I realise that both Haymitch and Effie are there too, the presence of me opening the door and then slamming it into the side of the wall alerts them to both look at me and I knew in that moment from the worry in their eyes that whatever has happened, it definitely wasn’t good. </p><p>“Katniss, I got the nurse to fetch you, It’s Rue” Effie says, her voice shaking as I see the tears brim the edge of her perfected pink eyes. </p><p>“What’s happened to her?” I ask, I didn’t care if the volume of my voice made Effie jump and Haymitch grunt as it hurt his ears. </p><p>“It’s the boy from Ten, he’s been planting traps all over the arena and it looks like she’s stuck in one” Haymitch explains. </p><p>I turn towards the TV and see Rue trapped within one of the nets, her small frame struggling against the ropes, causing her to only become more tangled. I realise that she must have dropped her knife as it is only a few steps away out of reach. I feel my stomach drop in despair, as I realise that the boy from Ten has now discovered her, a grin on his face, his arm harnessing a knife the size of her small head. </p><p>He looks insane, his pupils filling the size of his eyes, he must have been bitten or the effects of dehydration taking their toll on him as he was foaming slightly at the mouth. I felt my own fear taking over me as I realised how dangerous he was, I’d seen those within the seam scum to this same death, they’d prowl the streets completely mad until they’d die, their corpses still holding the same crazed look. </p><p>I feel like time stops as I see him stand over her and her eyes meet his, she knows he is going to kill her and so she does the only thing she could do and shouts for help, her voice loud and clear within the quietness of night. Hearing her scream was like hearing a baby cry for the first time, as they have no idea what is happening around them and they are helpless, just like Rue is helpless now. </p><p>I feel myself step closer to the screen, my eyes brimming with tears as I watch the boy launch the knife into her. Her voice cutting dead as she realises what has just happened, her face beginning to pale and her once bright eyes dimming to resemble those of a ghost. I felt my own flame die then too, the fire that once enraptured my soul turned to cinders as my last hope of Rue winning was shattered. </p><p>I watched, with my hand over my mouth, the tears falling from my face and a numbness inside of me as I watch the boy pull the knife from her body. I’m about to turn away, unable to watch, the sight of her innocent face and the shock that now lay upon it was simply unbearable for me to watch.</p><p>I was about to walk away, when suddenly the boys mouth  spurts with blood, the foam that once lingered on his lips disappearing as his hands drop the blade, causing it to clatter against his feet out of sight. </p><p>I look towards the boys torso and I see the blade of a sword has ripped through his skin, causing the boy to fall on his knees and the life to draw from his body as he collapses to the floor. </p><p>That is when I see him, his shoulders set back, his arms yielding the sword away from the boys body and his blue eyes filled with rage. </p><p>There was no mistaking that it was Cato. </p><p>For a moment, I was relieved, the feeling of hope filled me once again as I watch him standing over the corpse, thankful that justice has been served. When I wondered if he would do the same to Rue, and dread filled me again as I imagined he would now kill her, just as he did to Peeta. That he would claim his victory and not spare a second thought for the life of the young girl who helped preserve his own. </p><p>However, I was mistaken as what follows is much different, I watch him, cut away the rope with a small knife, making sure to be fast, as Rue was fading away quickly, the only thing keeping her awake were his words of reassurance. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll get you out” he says as he cuts away the last piece of rope. </p><p>He pulls it away from her and doesn’t spare a second thought when he takes ahold of her hand. </p><p>I see the confusion on Rues face as she stares back up at him, her eyes searching for a reason as to why he isn’t trying to kill her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to kill me?” She asks, her small voice breaking, as the life slowly leaves her body.</p><p>“No” he reassures her “We made a deal, I don’t break deals” </p><p>He’s gentle and I’d never seen him like that before, his eyes soft, replacing the iciness that I was familiar with. It was like he’d changed suddenly, that this wasn’t Cato that stood before me but rather a different boy, one who had compassion, morals and even sympathy. I felt that I had misjudged his character, or maybe he had changed? As what he displayed right now completely contrasted with the killer he was known to be. Maybe his acts of brutality were all a pretence, maybe he really did have a heart after all. Who knows? </p><p>“Can you talk to me?” Rue asks, the question heartbreaking, since I knew it was so she didn’t have to focus on the fact that she was dying. She was searching for something to focus on, a distraction or maybe even a comforting thing to think of to help her drift away. </p><p>“Tell me about your home” Cato suggests and I notice that he squeezes her hand. </p><p>So she does, she tells him about the orchards that her family works in, the mockingjays in the trees that she sings to and the games that she played with her brothers and sisters. I feel a smile form on my face through the tears, it was like watching my own sister die within the Games. Rue wasn’t just my ally, she was my friend and I couldn’t protect her. I’d forgotten about her, whilst I worried about myself. </p><p>Eventually, she stops talking, her last breath passing through her body, her voice never to be heard again. It was the moment where someone seems to hover between life and death. </p><p>I wipe away the tears that had formed so that I can see clearly, Rue’s lifeless body staring at Cato, but even as she lay there cold, her expression reflected that she was at peace and no longer in pain. Cato then shuts her eyes with his hand, causing them to be closed like that of a small child in a deep sleep, far away from the troubles of the world. Her small hand was still grasped within his own, so I watch as he takes his time to be careful with her, removing his hand from hers and laying it across her stomach with the other. </p><p>Watching him almost made me feel differently towards Cato, since I feel something inside of me, a new level of respect developing from me for him due to his kindness. I can’t help but watch as he stands up and takes the pin, that was once mine, from his chest and then pins it to Rue in the same place, brushing her curly hair away from her shoulder where it lays right next to her heart. </p><p>In that moment I feel my legs give in and I collapse onto the couch, I put my head into my hands and feel the hot tears stream down my face. I knew that there was nothing that I could have done, but I still felt responsible for her death, I felt guilty for the fact I wasn’t there to help or stop the boy from Ten. I felt like I had almost helped kill her.</p><p>I grab the nearest pillow and bury my face into it in an attempt to block out my surroundings. I wanted to fall into the darkness, end my misery, bury my guilt and worries into this pillow and never have to deal with it again. </p><p>I am about to, when the voice of Claudius Templesmith catches my attention and I draw myself to look towards the screen, my chest tightening in anticipation as I waited for the inevitable. </p><p>“Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to present, District Two’s following victor of the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games, Cato Arlott!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would just like to apologise for the amount of time it has taken for me to get this written and uploaded. I hope you have all enjoyed it and i plan on writing a part four, originally this was going to be longer, but i found that i wanted to split it instead. Anyway, i would be happy to receive any ideas that you guys may have or an requests that you want adding into the story.</p><p>I would also like to apologise for getting Adriels name wrong throughout the rest of the story, can’t believe I literally changed his name to Adrien without even realising. I have a friend called Adrien and I think that’s why I kept spelling it like that lol, I’ve been using my friends names for inspiration. Anyway, I have corrected it and changed it so the story isn’t so confusing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>